


Change is Better

by TigersaAmante07



Series: Change is Better [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Action?, Cute, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigersaAmante07/pseuds/TigersaAmante07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the explosion Bruce meets and cares for a newly orphaned boy who loses his parents in a circus act and Selina finds a street rat who resembles herself. As Bruce finds Selina, they figure out that a little change living with each and taking children isn't all that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gotham, the city he loved fought for and died for. The city where he grew up in and became a great man helping everyone and protecting the innocent behind a mask. He wanted an escape from her. He wanted freedom.

After the explosion he hid in the bunker for a couple days healing, recovering, and suffering. He couldn't leave this city until he healed, but having relation to the League of Shadows and becoming Batman leading so any crazies after him and destroying his city, he felt miserable.

During his days in the bunker he made sure to keep tabs on everyone. He watched the tracker of Blake, Alfred, Jim, and Fox. But as much as he cared for them, they weren't who he wanted to watch over. He wanted to see Selina. Find her and try to start a life with her. She was the only one he wanted through his nights because she was the one who woke him up. Who made him face his fears. Who he thought about through his days, weeks, months in that hole of Hell. She was the one who saw he for who he was. He wanted to know where she was and make sure she wasn't going back to her old ways.

He had tracked the clean slate but she was far from Gotham, precisely Spain, where he couldn't watch her from, due to the fact if he searched on the computers he knew Blake would know and start to look for him.

After about a month of recovering and stretching his limits by pushups, curl ups, chin ups and other various exercises to get him back into shape, he finally choose to leave this bunker finding it horrible and feeling trapped. As he finally reached above ground he felt a great push of cold but refreshing cold air hit his face and blow through his hair. He had a bit of a growing beard and longer hair, which he hopefully wished would help him with his disguise. He saw the horizon of the ocean through the darkening winter sky. All he could think of was kissing her sweet lips before he rushed into the Bat. He turned his head, put a beanie and a pair of sunglasses on and moved down towards the city.

As he walked through the city he heard the loud chatter of people and happiness. He saw cop car and other vehicles more through the streets although a lot fewer than before the occupation of Bane. He continue down the street until he came upon a theme park. Everything from rides to the small building selling food or toys had bright lights and children running around. He remembered this park. He hasn't been here since he was a kid and his father brought him. He remembered going on the high roller coasters and the spinning rides, the sweet cotton candy, and the swords and capes and lighted spinning toys his father would buy for him.

He walked passed the small activity tents and the arcade, passed the lines of the Tunnel of Love and the roller coaster Lightening. Then he reached a bigger tent, like one from the circus. There was a poster next to the entrance. "The Flying Grayson's" it said and there was a picture of a man, woman, and child who were doing a trapeze act.

He walked in, truthfully not knowing why. He never cared for circus acts. Maybe he wanted distraction for everything or maybe he was just kind of curious. Whatever the reason he walked in on an act of taming a lion and looked for a sit in the very back. He watched about three different other acts before finally came the act that he saw on the poster. He saw that there wasn't a net put under. The woman went first, swinging and then flipping from on swing to the other. Then as she came back the male was went on the other swinging towards her. He changed his position by bending his knees on the swing and swinging upside down as the female flipped off hers. She reached out and he caught her. As they swung around with the audience cheering the boy was preparing to jump in, until the rope had snapped and both adults went crashing down. The boy knelt down, screaming. Everyone was in shock and started to panic. Many had started to leave, but Bruce focused on the boy. He saw the anguish, the horror, everything he felt that night in Crime alley he knew what this boy was feeling.

"You know you tend to scream Bruce a lot when you sleep. Is he like your dead husband or something?" a kids voice rang.

Selina immediately sat up straight and stared at the kid who had a toothbrush sticking out on one side of his mouth. She glared at him and the kid just went back into the hall and towards the bathroom.

She had be in Spain for over two months now, she meet the little street rat of a kid when he stole from her only after about a little over a month shed been on Spain.

She was shopping and had just left a store when the kid ran into her and quickly snatched her wallet and continued to run but of course throughout all of her life being a thief, she knew he stole from her, and started to run after. She had cut him off and caught him. She looked at him closely and saw a bruise on his face and a black eye, the dirtiness of his clothes that had rips and tears. She then saw her reflecting back. She took the wallet and gave him a hundred dollars and let him run off. She didn't know what else to do. She couldn't take care of him and it's not like he would want her help anyway. But the one thing that she couldn't truly help but wonder about was that he looked American and he was in Spain. 

After about a week, their paths crossed again, with him running from big thugs. She had hid him away and beaten the two men up. She had offered the kid to come with her to wash him, patch him and feed him. He took the offer but the next thing she knew he was gone in the morning. She really didn't expect anything less. Then two days later she saw the same kid again, and decided to follow him. She followed him all the way to some underground meeting. She couldn't help but have the horrible feeling when she betrayed Bruce giving him to Bane. 

She was hiding within the shadows as she saw a group of about twelve kids who all looked beaten up and who were surrounded by older, muscular men. Then there was this one man sat at a desk taking in everything the kids would give him. Anger boiled within her skin watching this man having power over these innocent children. She was waiting for right moment to hit one of these guards as one kid, no the kid came up to the chubby man at the desk, had his head down and the man shook his head, pointed to one of the muscular men and the kid started to beg, beg for forgiveness. The man came closer and she saw a gun pointed at his shoulder. That was her boiling point. She grabbed her gun in her point and shot the man. Then shot the next man coming up. A man behind her grabbed her waste but she elbowed his side, pounded her foot on his and then once he let go and stepped back she roundhouse kicked him on the head, knocking him out. The chubby man grabbed the boy and held a gun to his head. Most of kids were huddled together in the back of the rom. She held her gun at the man's head. It was a standstill "You shot me, you lose this street rat, that for some reason you want to protect." She didn't speak, just kept her eyes on the scene. She then saw the kid reach for something. It was a piece of glass; he grabbed it and stabbed the man's leg. The man screamed in pain and dropped the gun and stepped back. Selina shot at his arm, disabling him from reaching for the gun with what seemed to be his gun arm. 

She look to the huddled kids and to the boy, "Come with me." They all followed her cautiously outside were there were police men surrounding the exit. Although Selina wasn't much of a fan of police, she had sent them a message when she saw what was happening. The ambulances started to care for the children. The police went underground to investigate. The kid, blue shirt ripped and bruised face came up to her. She saw his crystal blue eyes stare at her as his dark brown hair flew with the breeze.

"So, why?" the blue eyed child asked. 

"You know kid I don't know," she lied. She didn't want him to him know that she saw herself in him.

"You gave me a hundred dollars the first time. Then you feed and cared for me. Then you save me. I doubt 'I don't know' is the real answer."

"Kid, you should just be happy that I saved your ass."

"Its Jason."

Don't tell him your name. It'll just mean another relationship and another person to lose. She looked at the kid. Again all she saw was herself. You can help him. Like Bruce helped you. She was conflicted, unsure. She sighed, "listen kid I just know what you're going through and I wanted to help," she sighed once more, not sure of what she was about to ask. "Since I know you probably don't want to go to a orphanage and be with cops," she paused, "how about you come with me."

He smirked, "so you worry about me."

"Don't act like a smart ass. Truthfully I'm not a mother figure. Just want to help so you wont end up like me."

"You mean living in a nice apartment and have some nice goods. I'm pretty sure I would like that."His smug sarcastic tone angered her. 

"You don't know what I've gone through. And I just got lucky to have all that. So you either take my offer or walk on."

"I'll take it," he shrugged, "got no were else to be, nowhere to be wanted, might as well take up an offer with someone who cares."

After that he was living with her. He told her he was born in America but after his parents died he got in with the wrong people and traveled with them where ever when the cops where on their tail. Once in awhile they would share their past. Most of their past had been exposed for the time they spent together. Most expect for Bruce.

She couldn't stop thinking of him. Of her betrayal. Of how she let him go suicide for that damned city. Of that kiss.

"So S what are we doing today?" He was finally done brushing his teeth. His face, his face that was once bruised and cut, was clean, and he wore better clothes.

She looked up at him; he asked that damn question every day, once she started to teach him how to fight, defend, balance, pick locks and steal properly, for good reasons of course. She truthfully didn't know what else to do. She wasn't going to teach him math, or history or science. She taught him what she knew best.

"Jay, we are going to take a break from practicing and just walk around town."

They walked around town with little task for Jason to do such as grabbing an item and sneaking it into his pocket but before leaving put it back before getting caught or balancing on a rail and flipping off it. As they continued their day they came across a fountain where Selina decided to sit down on the side and told Jason to balance on one of the stone short poles for about three minutes. He took on the challenge on.

Selina sat on the fountain side with a navy blue dress and white wide sun hat. Wearing glasses and heels and watched the young boy hold his balance. She was clam and relaxed and with Jason she felt happier but still incomplete, like helping this kid out still wouldn't make up for what she did.

Jason was half way through three minutes when kid with black hair and striking blue eyes appeared. "What are you doing?"

"Balancing," Jason said with a straight quick answer trying to stay focused.

"Hmm. That's easy, if you really want to test yourself you should balance on your hands," the night sky hair kid just then did that.

Jason feeling slightly ticked off just ignored the boy. But then the boy raised one of his hands, "my names dick, what's yours?"

Not willing to unbalance himself, Jason kept his hands straight out and looked straight still focused, "Jason."

Selina watched as a young kid, who looked about the same age as Jason did a hand stand on a pole next to Jason. Then Jason jumped down and walked towards her. "That was only two and half minutes kiddo."

"That damn kid was annoying." She couldn't help but laugh at noticing his jealousy and anger.

She then was picking every bag up from the floor getting ready to leave as she heard a similar voice.

"You're too much of a showoff Dick." His voice was soft and just like his, his body structure was just like his, and his eyes were just like his. She was star struck.

"I just wanted to see if he could do the same, plus he also spoke English."

She couldn't help but go a little bit closer, "Hey S what's wrong?"

"Bruce?" She gasped out.

The man turned around, "Selina?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based kinda of The Longer You Stay by Emiv. I really loved the story so I tried to make my own, kinda like it. Hope you guys enjoy and please leave a comment


	2. Chapter 2

"Bruce," she repeated once more but more like a whisper once he turned around. She couldn't believe it, he was the damn bastard. She didn't know what to feel, anger, happiness, tricked, shocked, there was so many mixed emotions of what she felt just looking at that damn man's face. To see that he was alive and well. She continued to walk towards his way and Bruce just Bruce smiled knowing that its truly her and he finally has her in his life once more. As she finally was within his reach, she punched in the gut, "Damn lying bastard, what the hell?!"

"Hey!" Dick confused but didn't already like this woman.

"It's alright Dick," Bruce said grimacing holding his stomach and a hand to keep Dick away. "I was expecting more of a smack to the face but guess you don't want to harm that charming part of me," he said as he stood up straight with a smile on his face.

"Ha don't be so sure about that rich boy," she gave him an angry smug face.

"Who is she?"Dick asked still being held back by Bruce, looking at both the woman and the boy he just met.

"An old friend," Bruce so carefully put it.

"I may not have many of those but last time I checked friends don't greet friends with punches to the gut or a smack to the face."Dick replied as Bruce got up to look at Selina equally.

"Well I deserved it."

"Damn right you did."

He could nolonger hold himself back, he went closer to her smelling her intoxicating sweet scent and held her face with his two hands. He rubbed his thumbs on her cheeks feeling the softness of her skin, feeling the real flesh on Selina once again. He stared deep into her dark brown eyes and just then, he didn't know whether it was him or her, their lips had crashed together. He held her tightly, kissing her deeply, not wanting to let her go. Selina held him just as tightly wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer if that was even humanly possible.

"I'm not quite sure if I'm getting this whole adult romance shit," Jason said looking at the couple who seemed to be off in their own world.

With those words Selina couldn't help but crack up and break the kiss, but she didn't separate from him so far. His forehead laid on top of hers and he could see the smile on her face, a true genuine smile that he saw as pure beauty. She still wasn't really quite sure what she was feeling but she knew that she missed this damn liar. "We'll talk about a few certain subjects late," he whispered, "away from the kids."

 

Although Jason still hadn't like Dick that much he was stuck with him. He was in the kid's room of the larger apartment than what he and Selina lived in, although he didn't find it so bad in there with a game system he has never played on before and comfy bean bag chairs.

"So I guess your dad died since your mom was kissing Bruce."

"What? Did you just say Selina is my mom? No way man she just took me in!" he looked down, "my parents… ugh why am I even telling you this." He looked back up annoyed.

"It's cool dude I know the feeling I me…."

"Yeah you lost your mom but at least you have what seems like great dad like Bruce."

"Bruce isn't my real dad. He took me in after my parents were killed in front of me."

"Sorry man."

"Yeah, they were the best parents I could ever have asked for." Jason couldn't help but see the sadness within Dick as he remembered his parents.

"My dad was criminal who was put in jail and I never saw him again. My mom did some…drugs and then died. While my dad was in prison I got in some criminal business myself, and after my mom died I was taken under the care of some assholes." Jason wasn't really one to talk about his family much, never liking of where he came from and his suckish past. "But I'm kinda happy that Selina took me with her, she's really cool… don't tell her I said that."

Dick couldn't help but have a genuine happy smile for him finding someone good in his life. "Yeah it's nice to have people like Bruce and Selina, who understand you."

"Yeah," wanting to change the topic, Jason quickly thought about other games, "so what other games do you have other than Call of Duty?"

"I have Assassins Creed and Castle Crashers and…!" Dick continued with a wide grin on his lips as he listed a good amount of other games.

He may be an over expressive, happy child who can do some great balancing but Jason wasn't bound to let that get in the way of what seems to be a pretty cool kid.

 

As the kids went up to play some games Selina was going to start busying herself with cooking.

"Didn't know you could cook?" Bruce said as she begun going towards the kitchen.

"Well when you live on the streets, you can't buy everything or a butler to cook for you." He grimaced at the mention of Alfred. As she reached the pantry and the fridge she didn't know how Bruce and the poor kid had lived for so long."Bruce, how do you feed the poor kid if you have nothing besides bread, cereal, chips, butter, cheese, ice cream and milk?"

"I'm going to be honest that's everything that Dick picked out." She sighed heavy, "what I never learned how to cook."

"You are a useless billionaire who…"

"Ex billionaire."

"Whatever. How have you and this kid lived with no real food."

"His name is Dick," not what I would want to call him but okay, "and we kind of have eaten out once or twice every week."

"Once or twice? You sure not four times? Maybe six times?" He shrugged telling her that she was right. "That's it handsome we have to buy you some food, so I can teach you how to cook, but for today we'll buy out, what do you suggest big guy?"

"Does Jason like pizza?"

"What boy doesn't?"she gave him a playful smile. "Pizza it is." She called on her phone knowing a good pizza place, ordering for two pies of pepperoni and plain in Spanish. Just hearing her speak another language made him fall for her more. "So prince charming want to tell me why you lied?" she asked once she got off the phone.

"Didn't know you can speak Spanish."

"Only trilingual, unlike the ex billionaire who apparently knows like ten languages, but back to the question handsome."

He was kind of intrigued as to what other language she knew but he knew to answer the question first, he sighed. "Once you left me with that kiss, I… I knew I shouldn't have given up yet. Alfred, my butler, had told me he was afraid I wanted to die as Batman, and he was right. I had nothing else for me, since I thought Rachel was going to wait for me, but she died and it turns out she wasn't." He still had a tough time believing it but he also knew that Alfred was telling the truth only to protect him Alfred was like a father, and a father protects his children from harm, from hurt. "But then you broke into my mansion stole my mother's pearls and you made me wake up, chase after you. So once I was in the Bat about to blow myself to ashes, I thought of you and thought what if I chased you again. So when I blew that building I put autopilot on and jumped out."

She wasn't quite sure how to react to that. She just looked at him. This damn man just told you he didn't blow himself to bites for you. Immediately she kissed him. It was a heavy kiss filled with every possible emotion after he told her that. She grabbed onto his head pulling him closer if possible, while his hands roamed from the sides of her body to her hips as he pushed her against a counter top.

"YOU CHEATED!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

The two adults had stopped, completely forgetting that they had taken in children. They looked at each other smiling thinking the same thing. Selina had rolled her eyes and was about to stomp up to see what all the bickering was about but thankfully the door bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

Their feet walked along the boardwalk along the Barcelona beach, Playa de la Mar Bella. Both boys were looking among all of the side markets and the interesting foods, clothing, and the antiques. Selina had watched them enjoying the warm breeze and had such an old feeling, a feeling she hasn't felt in such a long while by just watching the two boys.

She had lived and cared for Jason for awhile now and as she watched the boys run and look she couldn't help but feel closer to them, to feel an odd sense of family. She hasn't really bonded with Dick as much but every time she talked to him she couldn't help but smile with his wild crazy happiness. Selina wasn't quite sure of how to feel with this feeling, for she always though she wasn't meant to be a mother and no one could love her but every time she saw these two boys together, along with Bruce, she couldn't help but feel closer to them but at the same time she didn't know if she wanted that or if she could deal with that.

Bruce, making a such a move, grabbed a hold of her hand as she looked to the side towards the beach. He couldn't help touching her. She was beautiful to him in every aspect and he didn't care what she did in the past, all he cared for was for her right there next to him. She warmed his heart every time he saw her. And every time he saw her with the boys together he could only she the pure happiness on her face and could only imagine all of them living together as a family.

Selina looked to Bruce's hand hat had grabbed hers in shock. Her heart raced, she had never held a man's hand except for when she was young and when her father had actually been loving and caring. It was an abnormal sensation. She looked up and saw that Bruce had a smile on but worry in his eyes as if she didn't like the feeling of his hand with hers. But she smiled truthfully, looking into his eyes, and intertwined their fingers.

Bruce was glad she had accepted his gesture for it meant he was breaking her barriers slowly and he was earning her trust.

"Hey Selina, Bruce!" Jason and Dick had yelled, breaking their gaze at each other, Jason was shoving Dick aside with his body, with his hands to together clamping something in between, Dick had seemed to be holding something as well.

She could only look at them questionably wondering what could possibly be on their minds and hands or what do they want. Bruce on the other hand had only looked at them with a stone like expression with a little bit of angry of how they were treating each other."Yes?"Selina had answered them once they both reached the adults and had halted.

Both boys appeared out of breath, "Well… there was this….this magic.. dude…" Jason had spoke first.

"And he…. did… this awesome… trick.." Dick said.

"and he…. he…"

"Picked us as… his helpers…"

"And then… gave us these.." As soon as he said the last word two small snakes had been shoved in front of the adults faces, Selina immediately reacted with a disgusted face.

"Can we keep them?" Both boys had questioned at the same time.

Selina had answered immediately, "No," she had said it so quick and harsher than she meant, so mother like, the thought had shocked her. "I mean," she hesitated, she wanted to change her answer but she couldn't help but thinking of the baby snakes growing and both Jason and Dick feeding rats and other small creatures alive to the reptile. She had never wanted a reptile, for she had only liked cats, hence Catwoman. She quickly thought of something, "I mean that these snakes don't look like the kind that should stay in house and they should be in the wild where they deserve to be," Jason's face was immediately bummed, he looked to the side.

"What about us Bruce? Can we keep it?" Dick had quickly asked hoping he would have a better chance.

"Dick I'm sure once you find out what you have to do with a snake, you would much rather want a different animal. I'm with Selina on this one." Both boys were completely upset and decided to walk back the way they came from.

Bruce and Selina had followed and watched as both boys had found the magician, who didn't look very pleased with them, but as soon as they gave the snakes back to him, the magician had smiled.

"I'm getting the feeling they weren't given the snakes at all," Bruce had said with a stern look.

"Gee what gives you that impression World's Greatest Detective?" She had smugly looked at him.

 

After the little thief stunt both boys had pulled, they had were given a very firm discussion to from Bruce who wasn't at all pleased. Selina who stood by feeling bad for Jason due to the fact that he knew she wouldn't care for she had been teaching him to steal anything.

Afterwards they had headed towards Selina's apartment, due to it being closer and has more food that she could make dinner with. Their dinner was mostly quiet and awkward for each boy felt ashamed and too upset to talk. Bruce ate looking from between boy to boy feeling a little bit upset with himself, for he felt he was a little rough on them, well mostly on Dick due to Jason being cared for by Selina, so he couldn't take anything away from him like he could Dick. He had tried to push Selina to do the same once they had arrived at her house and gone onto her room. but that had her telling him what she was doing, which was teaching Jason how to steal properly and other skills she had, that lead them getting into a full on agreement, for Bruce thought she gave that up. She had quickly responded of how she felt the need to just in case something would happen to her and he wouldn't need to depend on some big thug, who would say he would help when he really wouldn't, that ended up telling him about how she found Jason and why she kept him. She had ended the conversation with telling Bruce she took him in not truly knowing what she was getting into and didn't know what to teach this kid, she just wanted to help him out somehow, she then had left the room, slamming the door heading down the to the kitchen and starting to cook, which left her now looking away from Bruce.

Once everyone had finished their dinner, Selina was the first to get up and talk, "Jay you can skip cleaning the dishes, go upstairs and do what you like," She had collected all the plates and silverware, but hadn't looked at Bruce when she came to collect his.

"Dick you can go join Jason if you'd like, your punishment starts tomorrow," Bruce had said.

Both boys ran up quickly.

Bruce had taken the cups, and went to Selina. He approached her as she washed the dishes, placing the cups on the counter. "Selina, I'm sorry." She didn't bother to turn around to look at him. "I know," he paused, "I know how you feel. Not knowing what to do with a kid," another pause, "but having-having that feeling… the need to be there for them." He faced the counter now, hands gripping the edge, "Hell I had the same feeling with Dick. I saw him traumatized when his parents died like I was and I all I could think of was Alfred and how he was there for me. Dick had no one. And I thought maybe I could be," he chuckled at what he was about to say, "be his Alfred."

He looked her way and saw as she put a few forks in the drying rack smile a bit. "I've meant Alfred, and heard what he has done for you Bruce, you can't compare to that amazing man," she had said quietly. He knew that, for how could he compare to man that has done everything for him and tried to protect him from pain while he had only betrayed in the end.

He turned his body fully to her, "But you see what I'm saying Selina, I understand the feeling, and what we are trying to do is be an Alfred to these kids, so they can live and enjoy it." She finally stopped with the dishes and turned to him, he saw her eyes were watery, he felt horrible, "I didn't mean to make you feel bad Selina."

"Bruce, I just feel like I'm the worse person he could have been stuck with, because I don't know what to do with him and then I teach something he shouldn't have learned in the first place. I chose to take him in and I don't know why he stays with a person who doesn't know what she's doing?"

"You're not, you're just doing your best Selina and maybe he stays because you were the one who helped him out more than once. Maybe because you're the one you took him and started to care for him after is already hard life."

She stood there staring at him. Her gaze broke, and she jumped not expecting two arms snaking around her tightly around her waist from the back. She turned to the mop of black hair pressed against her. "I stayed because after being in and out of fosters and being stuck with a thug, you chose help me, protect me and not leave me on my own," Jason said into her stomach. It was the first hug Jason had given her, actually it was the first kind of anything affection he had given her. She stared the mop of black hair and then slowly put her arms around the back of his neck, and rubbed him. It was such a familiar odd sensation.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason had loosen up his hold on Selina's waist, looking up at her face which was looking down at him, he saw tears strikes on her cheeks but a smile on lips.

Selina hadn't expected any affection from this kid since he had always tried and put on a tough guy act. She would expect a hug from Dick any given day for as Bruce told her, "he's a hugger," he loved to show appreciation towards anyone he knows, but Jason was a more to himself kind of kid. He would listen, sometimes for he was stubborn, and would give that occasional 'thank you', but never show his true affection, then again did she ever?

Bruce watching, the scene unfold, decided maybe it was time to leave and let things be for what he has caused today. He cleared his throat, Selina turned her head, he hated seeing how he caused her to break down, he looked down avoiding her face, "I'm going to go get Dick and leave."

Selina blinked, looking at him, "No," she said softly "please stay," Bruce looked up. "I…there's an air mattress in the closet that Dick can sleep on." He stared at her she had only said Dick to sleep on the air mattress. He had hurt her and she wanted him to stay, why? He simply just nodded at her. She smiled.

 

Bruce took off his button down shirt and his belt, placed them on the drawer and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting on Selina. He felt horrible for telling her that she was wrong for what she was teaching her child, when he had basically been doing the same with Dick.

Selina entered the room in pajama pants and a tank top, "both are asleep," she felt such awkward atmosphere entering the room. She closed the door and looked at Bruce. He immediately regretted his decision of taking his shirt off. The scars, everything he went through fighting for Gotham. She walked closer to him until she was standing between his thighs. She touched his shoulder gently; her hand skimmed down to the first scar she saw on his chest. He watched her face as she went from scar to scar looking for some disgust or horror to show but her face was blank. She slowly looked up until her eyes caught his. His lips caught hers in that instant, his hands pulled her face closer. She straddled him placing her knees on what slit of the bed should could. He gripped her hips then, lifted her and turned them around placing her in the middle of the bed. He crawled on top and captured her lips once more. She felt his hands at the edge of her tank top and decided to speak in between kisses, "you know if we're going to do this…" she stopped as his lips moved to her neck. She worked up the words back to her mouth "I would suggest locking the door…" his hands were so distracting, "and keeping quiet."

He groaned into her neck, "Not sure that's going to be my problem."

She narrowed her eyes, "cocky bastard."

 

She laid her head and hand on his chest hearing his heart beat and feeling the slight dust if chest hair. His arm was wrapped around her holding her tightly to him. His other hand smoothed down her hair. He began to tell her what he gone through all his life earning the scars, the ones that stayed and the more painful ones that didn't leave a single mark. He told her some things but never all of it.

"Selina," she looked up as he spoke up again after some quite peace, "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. I was wrong."

"But I was wrong to say that to you because I am teaching Dick what I know as well."

"You're training Dick to be a ninja?"He felt the grin on his chest rather than seeing it on her face.

He chuckled. "If that's what you want to call it. But what I'm trying to say is that… I shouldn't have told you what your doing is wrong because I'm doing the same thing with Dick."

"Yeah but he's benefitting from it because its defense. I mean I do teach Jason some but you're not teaching Dick how to steal better. But I could teach him."

"No." he paused, thinking. He smelled her perfume again take over his senses and couldn't help but breathe in some more. "Selina?"

"Hmm?" she hummed against his chest falling asleep.

"We should…" he stopped, "we should move into a house together." Her eyes widened and she rose up palming his chest to keep her up; she looked down at him to see if he was serious. "I mean, we see each other pretty much on a daily basis and I can't cook and if you agree I can teach Jason to control his anger, that he holds in and avoid stealing," he smiled up at her.

She sat up completely, kneeling on the bed, not bothering to cover up. She bit her bottom lip staring down at him with a scared look.

Shit I'm pushing her away, I rushed…

He's not completely wrong we do act as though we're a… family, would make since to live together. Plus I'm adaptable. Adapted to taking in a child, maybe a little more change isn't that bad. She muttered a little, then softly said, "okay."

He couldn't help the grin and getting up to kiss her. She will finally be closer to him.

"On one condition," She palmed his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Anything," he said looking at her striking dark brown eyes. He truly meant it, whatever to make her stay and be happy with him.

"When you're teaching both boys, no masks, I don't want them to suffer like we did."

"Don't worry I wasn't even planning to." He caught her lips again and brought her down with him again.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been months since they have moved into Bruce's unused house in Florence, Italy.

But it had also been a complete change for all four, mostly Selina. Staying over and visiting each other's home they were accustomed to, but as they all lived under the same roof, Dick and Jason had more intense wrestling to see who was stronger after their training, which led to objects breaking; Selina told them that since they had a background they should fight outside. Of course that didn't work due to the weather eventually becoming too cold or it was snowing, which eventually lead their "training" and wrestling inside with everything pushed to the side and more a mess since nothing was ever placed back to where it was before. But with all the training, that Selina wasn't really bothering to take in because she decide to take runs to keep in shape, she felt a little off because Jason was no longer learning from her and that left her with nothing to do. There was also the schedule of the boys learning academics from Bruce, due to him being a genius, who had also left Selina with nothing to do because she had usually took care of Jason's studies by taking him to museums or just talking about what she knows. She felt domesticated. Like a certain house wife that she never wanted to be. Then again she never planned on children in her future either, but she couldn't stand this feeling of not doing something better.

There had been times though that Jason and Dick had gone on their own missions to make her feel more than just some maid. Dick and Jason had both asked her to come up and train with them but she would decline. They had seen her sitting and reading, drawing, or cleaning most times. Jason would flat out ask her to join her while Dick being the clever one had pushed a trigger one day. She was doing laundry, cleaning the dirt and sweat off sweatshirts and pants, when one day Dick had come in walking on his hands. "Hey Selina, why don't you ever train with us?"

"Because Dick I just don't want you."

"Really? Because Bruce tells us that you don't want to since your form is off, and you don't want to embarrass yourself. Jason was embarrassed when Bruce had to teach him the form correctly."

She immediately narrowed her eyes. The arrogant prick! My form is off?! I perfected my form before he had even started his damn crusade.

The next day she had shown up at the background, Bruce smiling but completely clueless as to what Dick had said. She had challenged Bruce, wanting to show the two boys who really had bad form and who really can kick ass. They were pretty even for the most part till Selina had got the better of him watching his footing and saw an opening. She straddled him once he was flat on the ground and trapped his arms above his head. "Still think my form is off?" she eyed him as her hair created a wall around them.

He had a puzzling look on his face, "not quite sure when I've ever said that about you." Just as he spoke that, she realized she was played by Dick. She flipped her hair up and looked to the side to glare at him but both boys had already ran inside and closed the screen door, watching them. From underneath her, Bruce had started to chuckle. As much as she loved hearing his laugh, she didn't want to hear it now. She let go of his wrists and jabbed his sides.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight," With that she walked away.

Since then, she would appear and watch, sometimes would join in.

Those other days the two trouble makers would run with her, to keep her company but also to give Bruce peace to do work with Lucius at Wayne Enterprises through the computer. Other times Dick would come up with something to keep Selina on her toes. He had come up with the ideas to make her laugh, like figuring where she is ticklish, or he would go out with her to shop, mostly for food. Jason on the other had had tried to push her to continue teaching him how to be sneaky, which Bruce had found out eventually but accepted that at long as he's not entering other people's houses and stealing there was no harm done but also because he saw Selina happy whenever she was doing something with the boys.

While the boys did their own thing to be around Selina and include her many things so she wasn't so bored, Bruce had been the more oblivious one to notice how she felt. Instead he would continue to do anything like its normal. He believed that she had gotten comfortable with this life. Seeing her happy with the boys and staying; he feared every time she went for a run since he felt she was leaving but then she came back. He couldn't live without her, she was the only one who could understand him seemed. Every time he stayed awake at night and she would wake up, she would respect any decision he made of either keeping it in or telling her. He had also been around her more making the slightest touches to get closer, she would at first flinch, startled by the action and he expected such a reaction by someone who didn't have many close relationships, but now she barely reacted to the pecks on the cheeks, holding hands anywhere, holding her closer in bed, and the kisses that weren't strong with passion or soft with sweetness but something in between. She was adaptable after all it seemed. 

 

"Go get ready you two. We are leaving to lunch in a bit," Bruce had said to the two boys attached to the TV screen. They were watching some sort of soap opera that they were learning a little bit of Italian from because of Bruce and Selina translating what was happening.

"So where are we going for lunch, darling," she spoke from where stood in front of a mirror, as Bruce entered the room and had teased the last word at him.

"This popular Italian cafe that is said to be the best, and then some walking around venice."

"hmmmm great café food and Venice. I like the sound of that " he chuckled as she straighten her dress, and then began to tie her hair up.

As she lifted her hair, Bruce grabbed something of the drawer quickly and went behind her. He lifted the pearl necklace out of the box and put it on her as she closed her eyes for second while tying her hair. She felt a round cold object upon her chest and opened her eyes to see Bruce looking at her through the mirror and attaching the pearl necklace in the back. She let go of her hair once it was up and touched the necklace. She looked at Bruce, then down, she couldn't only think back to Gotham, to when she betrayed him. "Why?" she said softly.

"Because although you prefer jewelry that is shiny, you look better in pearls," his lips formed into a smile, his eyes where shining with the sunlight.

"No Bruce," she was shaking her head, still touching the pearls, "I can't take these. I can't be with you. How can you look at me like that! I… I betrayed you and because of me you had your back broken. Why me?!" He was appealed by the response. "Why don't you hate me for what I've done?! Why are you here with me?"

"Selina, I forgave you for what you've done a long time ago. That was my fault. I asked for it. I was being an idiot thinking I was some kind of everlasting man that could beat Bane after eight years of doing nothing and having a weaken body. I said I doubt you'd let people get the better of you but you did what you had to. I forgave you long ago. You're the reason I'm here and not blown up to ashes. You may have came to my mansion to steal those but in the end you woke me up and made me chase you and live after eight years of being a 'shut in'," she looked at him remembering using that word at the ball. "Selina I don't and I won't hate you ever. I'm here because you are a person who understands me. Who can let alone stand me. I had my friend Rachel whom I loved for years and she told me once I gave up Batman we could be together. She played me, she choose another to marry when I tried to give everything up for her. You from the minute we started, whatever you want to call this that we have," he was holding her around the waist and talking to her looking at her eyes in the mirror, "have accepted my past, didn't care I was Batman and sometimes you want the Bat," she couldn't help but have a twitch of a smile since she loved his bat voice, "and I know your trying to push me away because you fear of getting hurt or losing those closest to you, but I'm not going anywhere and I'm going to chase you if you ever leave me especially saying we have two boys and they need the both of us, since I'm not that good of a role model or parent as what you show them." Parent. He used the word parent and that had struck her. She was a parent but she never really used the word. 

"And how's that since I'm a thief who knows nothing, while you're a hero who can teach them math, science and perfect English," She looked down once again and turned her head away from where his face was on her left shoulder.

"You're selling yourself too short," he got up straight went to her side and he lifted a hand, taking a gentle hold of her chin and turned it up and towards him. He looked down into her brown eyes that he loved every time. "You show them fun with tickle fights and playing video games with them at times. Yes I've caught you at night playing that Mario fighting game," he partially chuckled as he said that and he saw her smile at that. "But you also show them love and that's what they need, not just some guy who could teach them academic necessities or defense methods."

She smiled at what she was about to say, "You're not just some guy, Bruce," she was on the urge of laughter, "you're Batman." He rolled his eyes with a grin that couldn't be held while looking at her and then kissed her.

 

All four were directed to a table that they could see a beautiful view of the river that had sun rays bouncing off. Bruce was seated across Selina and held her hand, rubbing his thumb lightly over the back of her hand and the boys were to his side. Selina was enjoying the view while Dick brought up the conversation of pets. "Can we get a dog?"

Bruce lifted his eyebrow at Dick. "Yeah can we?" Jason spoke excitedly.

"How about a cat," Selina pitched in.

"Cats are so boring they don't play, and aren't energetic enough."

"Oh contraire Dick, there are certain cats that are very active and I'm not too much of a dog fan."

"Come on Selina! Have you ever had a dog?"

"No. But I had to take care of one once and they poop everywhere, some drool, and they eat their own shit then lick your face," Bruce glared at her for the language but she didn't care. "but on the other hand I've had cats and they were all grateful creatures who did nothing wrong and where easy to clean after, and they loved to comfort you."

"Dogs are still more fun. They may be messy here and there but love to play, plus that would get Jason and I out more and playing video games or watching tv," he nudged Bruce. "Plus you said it, that not all dogs drool, and dogs are cooler and can be trained to do awesome things, plus I've always wanted one. And they are also loyal!"

Bruce watched as the three of them continue on, and could only smile as they looked like a family bickering. They had stopped once the waiter came to order then continued on.

 

Alfred had such a sad miserable look written upon his face as he looked at all the couples. He had only wished one thing and it had gone to ashes. He looked across seeing couples, seeing children with parents, and seeing pregnant woman. He looked and saw a particular family of four that seemed to be making a ruckus. There were two dark haired boys who seem to be arguing with their mother who had looked familiar whenever he saw the side of her face. She was also wearing a string of pearls around her neck that had reminded him of Martha Wayne. The family seemed to be having and intense argument, but suddenly stopped and looked towards the man who was looking toward the side with his hand holding up his head and covering his side. He had appeared have completely lost concentration, due to him jumping when all had sharply turned their heads at him. As the man turned his head Alfred was had tears appearing in his eyes and was smiling joyfully.

 

"So can we Bruce?" Jason and Dick had asked simultaneously.

He had zoned out looking to the view Selina was looking at before but as he snapped back into the real world as he was asked the question, he saw all of the heads at the table tilting their heads waiting for an answer, but he eyes were caught by an old familiar looking man that sat at a table a good seven to eight tables down. Bruce smiled, and Selina had looked at him weirdly wondering what he was smiling at. She turned her head to the side and had saw an old man smile, nod, and lift and put his drink down. She had recognized him from Harvey Dent Day when she pretended to be a maid. She looked back at Bruce who was putting his small drink down. Both Jason and Dick were very confused as to what was happening.

"Go Bruce."

He shook his head, "no we have a mutual understanding Selina."

"I don't give a damn about your mutual understanding. I don't know what happened between you two but you will go to that old man who raised you or I will personally go there and bring him here. "

He held her hand tight as she rose up, "another day."She didn't like that but she sat back down for him. "Thank you."

She turned her head back to Alfred and both Bruce and her watched him leave. She sighed.

"uhhhh.. so can we get a dog?"


	6. Chapter 6

Trust and Teamwork

A ball struck the soft burning sand of the beach. Both boys were on the ground with their hands just inches away. They groaned.

"Gotta move faster and work together," Selina, in her sports bra and shorts wiggling her toes in sand, smirked looking at the two kids stand up with stand attached to their bare chest.

"It's hard to move in sand fast!" Jay complained as he rolled the ball under the net to her.

She chuckled, "you have to learn to be used to your surroundings and this will help increase your agility and your reflexes. So get moving," she grunted as she served the ball jumping and smacking the ball with her palm.

Dick ran to the ball and skied on his knees bumping the ball up. "There you go."Jason quickly raced to where the ball was in the air and waited for it to come lower then jumped and spiked the ball to Selina. She smiled and ran to the ball before it was completely crossed the net, just as it passed the net she spiked it back down to Dick who didn't move off his knees yet. Jason quickly moved in front of Dick and set the ball to Selina's side. She ran to the back where Jason had sent the ball flying. She bent down and bumped the ball over. Dick who was off the ground summer salted and dug the ball but as Jason went to hit it over, Jason slipped and face plated the floor.

Selina walked to the other side to the boys laying on the floor. She crouched down, took the ball and said, "Well that was much better and you guys worked better as a team than before," she smiled. "why don't we take a break and then we'll run back home."

Both boys who sat up quickly nodded. They walked off the court and laid down on their backs. She stood up and completely forgot where she got the volleyball fro, so she left it on the side of the net pole. She grabbed the boys shirts and her own and looked at her phone. She realized that the kids and her have been out for more than four hours which is much than they ever have when running. She looked below and say a text from her brooding man, 'where are you?' She saw that he sent that an two hours ago. There were two other texts 'Selina?' one hour ago…. 'call when you get the chance.' Thirty minutes ago… She was actually surprised that cops weren't on her ass already.

She immediately called him hoping he didn't just send the cops. She only heard one ring before she heard, "Selina!?"

"Hey handsome," she looked at the two boys who were laying in the sand enjoying the sun beating down on them.

"Where have you been? Are you guys okay?"

She chuckled, "worried much? Handsome they're with me and I won't let anything happen and if something did I would call you first… well the cops or ambulance then you… unless it was a Gotham kind of situation."

"Where are you?" his voice was filled with worry and anger.

"Relax handsome we're at the beach. We ran pass it taking a different way home and well the boys wanted to hang out here. Sorry didn't invite you," she teased.

"No you're not," he grunted back.

"Oh contraire mi amor would have loved to see you play volleyball, being shirtless, and getting sweaty and hot. mmmm… But maybe another day," she and sighed. "I'll see you soon Brucie," with that she hung up and put her phone in her pocket. She turned around to the two boys, "Alright kiddos, I'm going to trust you to to get home safe and sound okay."

"Where are you going?" Jason immediately standing up with curious eyes.

"I'm going to go and see an old friend of mine." She reached back in her pocket for her phone and handed it to Bruce, "Anything goes wrong you call Bruce got it?"

"Why can't we go with you?"

"Unfinished business," shit shouldn't have said that, Bruce is going to here that and think something else. "Home isn't that far just go straight and the take the first left and you'll recognize which way from there. Tell Bruce I'll be back later tonight. Be careful and I'll you later." She hugged the boys, not really sure why but she thought it was the right thing to do at the moment. And then she ran the direction they came from.

The boys looked at each other. It was three in the afternoon and they Selina left them…alone. 

"So, I guess we should start getting home…" Dick said as they grabbed their shirts and started to walk awkwardly making their way up onto the boardwalk.

"Yeah…" Jason said lowly.

"Think she'll really come back? I mean she kinda just left us here."

"Selina will come back home. Maybe it's an old friend and she just wants to meet up alone. Plus Selina wouldn't just leave me. I mean she was always there for me, and I was just a street rat that just keep bumping into her."

"Maybe she's cheating on Bruce"

"I don't think so. They are always together where ever they go except for when she runs with us. Plus she loves the man. She may not admit it but she loves him"

"And what do you know about love Jason."

"More than you circus freak."

"Your insults are pathetic. That's a complement to me."

"Whatever," Jason said annoyed.

Quickly changing the subject, ever the kid Dick was, "wanna race home? Bet I can be you!"

"In your dreams. How much?"

"Ten bucks."

"You're on!"

The race began as both boys dashed through the crowded boardwalk. Both were dodging people expertly with quick turns or jumping over small children or trash cans. Dick held the lead he jumped from bench to bench or when people where on them he would run on the top of the bench with such expect balance. Jason wasn't too far from Dick, seeing him run onto of benches. Jason getting tired of dodging and evading she decided to push people out of the way.

As they approached the first left turn, Dick jumped over a couples head and went towards the street. Dick was extremely pleased with how benches, trash cans, and lamp post where all in the center. He jumped up on the top of a trash can and then onto a lamp post bar. He proceeded to do this the whole way through the street Jason on the other hand, once reaching the turn heard a whistle from behind, then, "Arresto! Arresto!" shit. He quickly turned as the police headed straight towards him. He saw Dick swinging from post lamp to trash can and to bench back to trash can to post lamp. He quickly jumped on the first trash can and followed Dick's lead.

Dick was enjoying was enjoying his time swinging and jumping until he looked back to see a scared face plastered on Jason and two police man chasing after him. "This kid just loves to get into trouble," he sneered. He quickly made his way to Jason and tackled him into a crowd while the police were politely trying to get their way through.

"What the hell man!"

"Oh simmer down." Dick quickly got up and grabbed Jason's arm pulling him up. "Follow me," he swung his as he went into an alley way.

Jason looked back at the cops but then quickly moved to the alley way. Dick was hiding on the corner and grabbed his shoulder. Jason spun and glared at him. "What did you do?"

"I don't know! They just came after me!"

"Really? You want me to believe that?" Dick started at Jason and saw his eyes flicker to his pocket. "You pick pocketed someone! Why?" Dick shoved "You're running for a bet and you pickpocket? What don't have the money to pay me if you lose?"

"No I don't really have any money and wanted to test my skills."

"That was a really stupid move on your part." Jason started to get really angry and was about to start a fight but Dick heard the police and quickly grabbed his arm and ran in the darker part of the alley. He stood closely to the wall and held Jason there as well. Dick saw the cops pass them and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Guardiamo quello che abbiamo trovato qui ragazzi. Un paio di topi di strada." A big man approached out of nowhere. Shadows of others were closely behind.

Both boys eyes widen. Shit, both thought simultaneously Dick tried to translate what the man said but what he pretty much grasped was that he was talking to his buddies about finding some street rats.. Dick once more grabbed Jason arm and ran out of the alleyway and turned right the right way towards home.

There were four men chasing after them all the sudden and Dick, holding his brother's arm with a vice like grip not going to let him down and get killed, dragged him.

"Ritornare voi piccolo femmine!"

Dick grumbled and quickly turned to Jason, reaching inside his pocket. "Here you want something, you can have some money," Dick pegged the wallet at the giant thug.

Jason heard that and wanted to take these fools on. We could take them! But Dick was still holding his arm tightly and dragging him through different turns.

It was past five minutes and the men were still chasing them but where way behind. Dick had finally let go of his hand two minutes ago and now they were just running. They took one more turn which meant they were just about thirty minutes from home. As they looked back they no longer saw the men, those giant thugs didn't seem like the type to just give up after just a couple minutes but they didn't care.

As minutes past and there was no sign of any thug or police man, Jason had started to laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing about?!" Dick yelled.

"That was fun!"

Dick couldn't help but laugh at what his brother though was fun. "You caused this whole miss!" He playfully shoved Jason as they ran side by side.

"Yeah but I got you! If it wasn't for you I'm pretty sure I'd be dead cause I thought we could take them. Now that I think of it,that would have been stupid." Jason smiled at Dick.

They continued to run home, with an even pace talking about what happened. As they approached home, the sun was setting and the sky was darker. Jason was the first to come to the door. He didn't realize at first but he won the bet.

"Give me ten bro."

"What?"

"You now owe me ten," Jason smirked.

"I saved your life."

"Doesn't matter I got home first."

"Your impossible!"

The door opened, with a shining bright light blinding the boys eyes. "Where's Selina?"

Their eyes looked up at a worried Bruce. "Said she had some unfinished business with an old friend," Jason said without hesitation.

"Damnit Selina," he growled her name not wanting to believe that she went off and left the boys to do some stuff that she said she left behind. "Get inside." He grabbed out his phone.

"She also gave us her phone," Jason added, handing it to Bruce.

He glared at it and growled rubbing his hand over his head.

 

She acted as though she had somewhere to go but really she just ran and went on top of a roof and jumped from roof to roof following the boys. She had to make sure they were safe she wasn't going to let two ten and eleven year old boys defend themselves no matter what skills they have been taught. She was ready to appear to stop the police, even though she saw what Jason did no matter how slick he had gotten. Then when the thugs appeared she again was ready to pounce and beat them to a plump, but Dick the smart one had ran and dragged his brother along. She couldn't help herself from smiling at that. He just wouldn't let him go and that's what family did. After the boys had gotten a good distance she had pounded those thugs and gave them what they deserved. She felt the thrill and enjoyed. Enjoyed the feeling of being on rooftops and fighting. But she was done with that life. That could no longer be. She was happy even if she missed that part. She was happy with those two silly kids who drove her insane.

As she saw them approach home she was happy they weren't fighting and had been there and trusted each other, mostly Jason since he trusted Dick's decision to run then by using his rage which Selina knew he so badly wanted to.

She jumped across the roofs making her way to a specific building. She had to see. Had to know. Was her sister really alive.

He debated going out there and hunting her down, but she was an independent woman. She could to things if she wanted. But why did she give her phone to the boys and let them come home alone with the danger. Damn it Selina. Please don't leave.

He was laying on his bed. The digital clocked had now changed to the new hour of twelve a.m.

A door opened. The front door.

He immediately came down. He saw her crouched on the floor head banged against the door. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Selina?" She looked to the stairs and cleaned up her tears with her palm. "Selina where were you?"

"I…" she looked up and breathed heavily. "I found my sister…" she looked at him as he came down.

"I thought she was dead?"

"So did I until my friend Sam told me she was alive and in Italy…" he crouched beside her. "So I went to where he sent me only you find out that she hates me, wants nothing to do with me and blames me for everything I did. Stealing and becoming Catwoman. Lost her once, then I find her but apparently I never had her to begin with. She has a family. A wife and three kids who she wants to never find out about me." She looked down into placing her head on her forearms that were placed on her knees. "Thought that throughout all of my crappy family I would at least still have her, but no. I don't have a family Bruce. I never did. And you probably thought I was stealing something and going back to my old ways. But I guess no one will let that go, especially with someone like me."

Miserable. That's all he felt. Selina who thought was trusted by him knew him better than him knowing her. He had thought she was stealing when all she was getting was a part of her family back or at least trying to gain what she had lost but she felt alone. She felt rejected.

"Selina," he didn't really know what to say, "you have a family. And you know that. Maybe not b blood but by people who love you. I love you," he realized what he had just said so he quickly added," Dick loves you and Jason loves you. If she can't accept the person you were or are now you should know that you have those you do accept you, knowing your past and present."

She looked up at him. he placed his hand upon her face and wiped the tears from her left side with his thumb. "I know you are my family but I just wanted someone who I thought loved or at least loved me before. I guess my family is really full of shitty people."

"Well one of them at least came out to be good. She may have had a rough start but did what she had to and now she's in a house with two kids and an ex-billionaire playboy."

"Who just announced his love for this ex-thief," she smirked.

He smiled and went down to kiss her lips. She accepted his kiss and kissed him back. He stopped, stood up and held his hand out for her. He brought her upsides. They laid next to each other with Bruce rubbing his hand through her sweaty dirty but still beautiful long brown hair. He watched her fall asleep. He really did love her.

 

Moring came and Bruce woke up to a running shower and two boys shaking him up awake. He groaned. They got him awake and they began their lesson. Bruce could only think of Selina.

She was prepared breakfast, a bagel and coffee for him and some large breakfast for the two vacuums. They all sat together, she seemed to be happier, glowing with happiness actually. As if last night hadn't happened but he knew it was because of the boys or at least he thought.

"Selina so what happened? Who was your friend? What did you leave us for?" Dick questioned.

Bruce flinched. She saw it and smiled, "relax. I never actually left you guys. I was watching you from roofs. I wasn't going to let you two wander around and get in some big trouble without anyone. Which I told you if in trouble call Bruce. But I was testing you two to see if you could work together. And by the way you two stuck together I was proud. " She stood up bringing her dishes, "plus why do you think that the thugs were no longer on your asses?" She passed by Bruce and bent doe to whisper in his ear, "I told you. I will protect them and let nothing happen to them. I love them like I love you," she kissed his cheek.

He really should learn to trust her better.


	7. Chapter 7

A crowd of people in costumes and animals. A crowd at an amusement park. A crowd of people playing games and drinking and eating and having fun.

Jason and Dick were running from game to game collecting whatever prizes they could get ranging from teddy bears (which they just gave away to a little girl or boy most of the time declaring there was no use for them at home) to basketballs to plastic swords to hats and capes.

Selina and Bruce mostly just watched the boys enjoy every game to their hearts content. They watched the boys give teddy bears to crying children who had lost but always keep the swords and shields to sword fight with and once they got capes that's when Selina began to worry. Although yes they didn't know about the brooding big bad crime fighting Bat in Gotham being Bruce, they did know of Batman and they did love to express how they at times wanted to be Batman.

Bruce held Selina closely to his right side like his crutch with his leg feeling worse than ever before and having "forgotten" his cane. He saw though that she really didn't mind but there was something off about her not just today but the last few days. He asked her but she replied she was sick on the first day, he shrugged it off but took care and watched after her the whole day. Around the third day he pressed her to go to the doctors telling her she wasn't getting better and he worried for her. She teased him telling him that he was getting to sappy for her but did leave to see a doctor with Dick as her volunteer to watch over her. She returned with nothing, no prescription, no medicine, she just told him that the doctor said she will get over it over time and to drink lots of fluids and that it was nothing serious for medicine. He interrogated Dick not believing her, but Dick told him it was true, nothing to worry about, yet.

He looked down at Selina and kissed the top of her head. Her brown eyes looked up at him in question but then she just smiled up at him. "I lost sight of them," she said.

"They'll be fine as long as they're together."

"They always end up in trouble together," that wasn't a lie.

He looked to his left and saw one of the water gun races, "How about we play a game?"

"That game? Uhh are you forgetting who used a gun?"

"I think your forgetting that I also trained with," he really didn't feel like saying assassins in public, "ninjas who taught me how to aim straight."

She couldn't help but laugh, "you're on handsome."

They paid the man and sat next to each other. Another woman along with a man and two girls joined the game. Bruce and Selina aimed their guns perfectly at the target. As soon as the buzzer rang their water hit the target giving them both the lead while the two girls were had a troubling start, the man was just a bit of and the woman was right behind the man. Both Bruce and Selina were tied and as the figures reached the top a ringing began and shined on Selina's figure. The man asked what Selina had wanted and she couldn't resist a giant bat with big eyes . Bruce glared at her and she could only smile, and went to give the bat to Bruce, "for you handsome," she kissed his lips. "Better not give that away." She whispered as she left his lips. His only response was a grunt. "Want to play another?"

"sure, your pick, " he replied as he held onto the gaint bat stuffed animal.

She looked around, thankfully seeing Dick and Jason just playing some more games and then saw basketball hoops, "how are you at sports?"

They walked over to where the basketball hoops were set up and paid the man. First went Bruce, he gave Selina the bat and walked to the line dribbling the ball on the floor. He missed the first shot, but then saw Selina being tackled by a hug, it was Dick. "Aww come one Bruce, you can do better than that."

"Bet you he misses again," Jason said coming from behind.

"Thanks for the confidence Jason," Bruce grunted.

"Always here you big man," he remarked.

Bruce shot once more and made the shot.

"Why do you have a giant bat Selina?"

"It's Bruce's present because he just loves bats," he heard the teasing evil voice of hers. He took the next ball, shot it, it went around the rim then entered. He then shot two more afterwards and made it. The man asked him what he wanted as a prize and Bruce took a medium size cat. He winked at her and she could smile.

"Mmmmm, tough one to beat are we," Selina winked as she handed the bat to Bruce. She went her first shot and made it. She continued for the other three but missed the last as it rounded the rim and went off the outside. "Looks like it's a tie," she grabbed a black basketball from the man and went back to her three boys.

They walked past some food restaurant and ate pizza. It was starting to turn darker but the noght was still young for the boys. "Can we go on that ride?" Dick and Jason asked as they stared at the rollercoaster with a high hill and four loops and went pass them at a rapid spped.

"If you two think you can handle it?"

"Psssh I can handle anything," Dick replied.

"Alright you guys go ahead ill sit down here and wait for you."

"Bruce im not going to leave you here. Come on join us."

"Selina I don't think that would be good for my back."

"Since when do you go by of what would be good for your body." He stared at her. "Alright fine handsome be that way. She gave him her small purse, the cat, and the basketball while the boys handed him their swords and shields and capes.

"After this can we go on that one?" Dick question Selina, as she looked at Bruce who sat by himself on a bench.

Bruce saw Selina's look and hated it. He didn't want her to feel bad, but then again he was the one that didn't get his back properly checked. He was sitting comfortably on the bench hearing the people scream on the rollercoaster until a small boy came up to him.

"Are you Bruce Wayne?" his voice was so small and innocent.

Bruce was startled. He didn't know how to respond at first but then, "and what's your name?"

"Tim."

"Are you from Gotham, Tim?"

The boy nodded. "Did you ever see Batman?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

Bruce nodded. "May I ask where are your parents."

"I don't know." His lips started to tremble. "Mama said they weren't going to be gone long but then they never came back."

Bruce didn't know what to do other than grab the boy and hold him close. He seemed only to look around the age of five or six.

"Timothy? Timothy?" a woman's voice with a heavy Italian accent was heard over the all the shouts and screams from the kids and adults screaming on the ride.

His little head began to shake. "Please don't let me go. Everyone hates me. Please don't let me go."

The young woman approached Bruce holding Tim, "Oh thank God. Tim I told you to stay close to everyone." She looked at Bruce with such big eyes, "Thank mister-"

"Wayne," he nodded still holding Tim close.

"I'll take him now." Tim shook his head. "Tim I can't let you be with some stranger, we have to go back home."

"Not my home."

The young woman sighed; she looked to Bruce, "he's been having a tough time here. He's being bullied and the government won't us send him back to America, and we've been searching for any of his relatives but can't find any."

Bruce nodded slowly, "Well I could take him. I from where he lived and I have two sons."

"As much as I would love to believe they are well cared for, Tim should be in a family with a suitable couple and not just a man with two sons. That could be quite the trouble to have three children all by yourself."

"Guess I should have mentioned my wife, who is also from Gotham," he said sheepishly with a shock in his head as to what he called Selina although it didn't really surprise him since he loved her and well this wasn't the first time he said that she's his wife. The blonde looked at him suspiciously but he saw the hurt that he was taken, "How about I visit where Tim is being kept tomorrow and then we can sort everything out." Just as he was about to give Tim to the woman, he heard Selina, Dick, and Jason coming from the exit, "and I'll bring everyone," he pointed to the three. When the blonde saw where he pointed he saw even more hurt and some jealousy as she laid eyes upon Selina.

The three approached Bruce as he placed a boy on the ground. "Hey Handsome," Selina kissed Bruce's lips and whispered to him, "What's going on?"

"This kid is from Gotham and his parents left him or died and he has no one to take care of him," Selina pulled back to look at his face. He was serious, serious about taking another kid in. Selina shook her head slightly, he whispered to her ear again and winked at the blonde which made her blush. "Selina, he's a kid from Gotham, one of us, and knows who I am, plus he in an orphanage in Italy being bullied. He's too young for this."

She pressed her lips together, "I know you're going to take him no matter what my response is."

He smiled, "we got to the orphanage tomorrow for him," he whispered. He then pulled back and pecked her lips.

As they pulled away to look at the woman standing side by side, but what they didn't realize was that Dick and Jason were getting along with Tim quite fondly making the younger boy smile and laugh. Selina smiled at her boys already coming to the rescue for those who need it.

Bruce and Selina went to the orphanage with Dick and Jason early in the morning. Before they left Bruce quickly grabbed every fake document that he created for Selina and him and filled her in telling her that she was his wife. She gave him a "really" look, he told her that it was the best cover for them anyway, she replied, "I better get a big diamond ring." Not thinking before he spoke, "eventually."

They arrived to the orphanage and saw that Tim was coloring in a corner by himself. Immediately Dick went to him and joined his coloring, Jason followed.

Selina went along with Bruce to talk to the person in charge.

"So Bruce Wayne is your dad?" Tim asked.

"Well not our real dad but he's cool." Dick replied coloring in a turtle.

"Did you ever live in Gotham?"

"No but I did do circus acts there a couple of times. I traveled a lot and didn't really live in one spot, for too long."Dick answered.

"Lucky, Gotham isn't that fun. Not when you're in the crappy end anyway," Jason spoke coloring in some kind of princess and prince.

Selina came from a room and sat by all three of them, "hey boys, what you up to?"

"Coloring," Dick shrugged.

Selina looked to the small kid. Dark hair, blue eyes, and looked the age of either five or six. So young. 

"What are you doing out here S?" Jason questioned.

"Was kicked out," she smirked and playfully shoved him. "What you coloring there Tim?"

"Batman in Gotham."

"Did you ever see him." He shook his small head. "hmph. Well he saved my life twice maybe three times," she winked.

"Batman saved you? I wished he saved my parents." She looked at him sadly but thought he's saving you now, kid. Selina grabbed a paper and a black crayon. She hated crayons but it will have to do. She decided to draw her own Batman for the kid.

Time passed until finally Bruce emerged from the office, suit, briefcase and all. "Well everything is finally. You're clear to come live with us Tim."

Tim jumped up and hugged Bruce's leg. He then handed Bruce his drawing. Bruce looked down and picked the kid up and smiled at him.

It has only been three days since Tim had began to live with them and Selina learned that she really needed to buy this kid his own book and crayons to draw and color in. Tim had been scared and quite first and mostly stuck to Bruce but in time he began to play with Dick and Jason, and helped Selina cook or would color when she was painting or drawing something new. He also loved to play board games and hide and go seek. Selina often lost the kid within the giant place Bruce called a small home. She was often surprised by the rooms she never knew where here when they loved in this house for over a month. At times Dick and Jason asked Bruce and Selina for help to find him but Tim really knew how to hide. As a result they would use their German shepherd, Ace to find him. Selina could really only applaud his hiding and quite skills.

She laid on the couch, with Ace their German shepherd that they got not to long because Dick wouldn't stop asking along with Jason. Why don't we have a cat? The dog's head rest on her lap as she watched TV with Tim drawing on top of the coffee table. She was relaxed, happy even.

"I'm hungry," Tim spoke.

She looked down at him, "what do you want kiddo?"

"Peanut butter sandwich," he smiled up at her. Peanut butter, Tim's and Dick's favorite. 

She shoved the dog off her lap and got up moving towards the kitchen. As she reached the breakfast table she started to feel light headed and gripped a chair. Tim saw her and was confused, "Selina you okay?" He ran up to her.

Tim's blue eyes were wide and filled with worry. She gripped her head, "Nothing to worry ab-" she collapsed on the floor. Ace lifted his head and started to bark.

He shook her but she didn't wake up. He ran outside to where Bruce, Dick and Jason were. He opened the door with as much as he little strength he had and Ace ran out barking at Bruce. Bruce looked at Tim.

"What's the matter Tim?"

"Selina's on the ground and won't get up."

The only expression Bruce wore was scared. He ran inside, picked her head up and felt her pulse. It was at a normal pace but he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Bruce what happened?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, just call nine -one –one."


	8. Chapter 8

"Mister Wayne," Bruce looked at the doctor hastily and rushed towards him, "Your wife is okay, her fainting was caused by low blood pressure due to her pregnancy, which is common within some woman. There is no need to worry although she did seem to hurt her head a little too hard so she may have pain for a little while. "

Bruce nodded quickly blanking a little out after he heard she was okay, he relaxed but then his eyes widen and whipped his head to the doctor, he whispered, "pregnancy?"

"Yes we did a blood test to make sure there wasn't anything wrong and her HCG levels were higher than regular be which means she's pregnant."

"She's pregnant..." he spoke it out soft and low. "She's pregnant…"he said it louder with a normal tone. "She's pregnant!" he cheered it happily and loudly, with a bit of chuckling as well. He then lo0ked back at the doctor, "can I see her now?"

"Yes."

Bruce walked passed the young doctor and entered where Selina was laying down. She turned her head with tired looking eyes to see a smiling, no grinning Bruce. He approached her, sat on the side of her hospital bed and kissed her gently on the lips, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what handsome?"

He kissed her again, hummed as he left her lips and whispered, "that your pregnant."

She sat up more and looked at him wildly, "I'm what?!" she blinked repeatedly, "What happened?"

He looked at her with a puzzled expression, "you didn't know?"

"That there's a baby inside me? Well ummm… no."

"But you went to the doctors."

"Yeahhh… about that…. Never went, didn't feel the need to. Kinda wish I did now, would've been a nice heads up. Although that does make sense since I missed a period… or two… whats today?"

"September seveth."

"Yeah I missed two." Her lips curled inside making a line on her face and she twirled her thumbs. "Couldn't just wear a condom darling?"

"Don't you try and turn it on me! You told me you were on the shot!" He had a slight mocking teasing voice to his accusation.

She smiled and shrugged, "must have forgot about retaking a shot. Mother of three soon to be four now and a dog, things slip my mind. What's your excuse?"He heard that sweet 'innocent' teasing voice and couldn't help but chuckle and roll his eyes.

"I mean I could use the same excuse but with the addition of working."

"Darling your working is staring at a computer and talking to Fox. At times I feel like he gets more of you than I do." She teasingly smiled at him but then she looked down. She had been thinking this for awhile now and rally wanted to speak about it, "Don't you feel like doing something else other than helping with Wayne enterprises? I mean I sure as hell am tired of cleaning after my four boys and the mangy mutt, and want to do something. But I really don't think I can now," she looked at her belly, with such a sad expression on. She had then looked at Bruce eyes and saw that he was sorry, she gave him a sad smile, "don't get me wrong handsome I do love my boys, not the dog, but you gave me that clean slate and before I met Jason I was planning to get a job or start something of my own, like you would have preferred me to do instead of stealing. Then I took Jason in and he became a priority but I was going to move to England, get him in school and get a job and live somewhat of a normal life, I never really had. "

"Selina, I'm sorry I didn't know. I guess I really did move to fast and all of this is a mess. You're not my wife yet we have a cover as if we are. Jason isn't mine. Then you're taking care of Dick when you really weren't expecting to even have a family. Then I just added Tim." He shook his head and looked away from her.

"Bruce, there's really nothing to be sorry about." She straightened up and leaned forward to palm his cheek and turn his head towards her. "None of us prepared for this but honestly besides the continuous cleaning I don't mind any of this. If I didn't have you or Jason or Dick or even now Tim, I'd probably have the most boring time just working. I was just thinking that isn't there anything you want to do other than revolving around your father's legacy? I know that's a huge part of your life, but you wanted to get away from Gotham."

He stared at her, her big round eyes and her beautiful flawless face. He knew she was right. He 'killed' himself to get away from Gotham but he really hasn't. "You're right Selina; I guess I just can't though. My life began there and I set up a goal to protect that city and help it however necessary. I guess I just can't let that go."

She smiled sweetly at him and shrugged. She pulled him closer and kissed him. He pulled away slowly and put his forehead to hers, "I really am sorry for rushing this Selina. And I promise we'll figure out something you want to do."

Selina shook her head, "I don't really care for that anymore just give me some days to go to the beach with you and I can couldn't care less but you didn't rush Bruce. You wanted a family, ever since you lost one and I guess I was looking for one as well. I never really expected to have or even love kids but I really can't imagine my life without them now. I'm just scared to have an actual baby though."

He kissed her check, "its going to be fine Selina. But how many months are you pregnant?"

"Almost three which is strange saying I haven't really faced throwing up. Had a couple of cravings but nothing extreme to the point that set me off. And some cramps but they weren't that bad."

"Let's hope it stays like that," he laughs.

"What don't want to deal with that full blast," she gave him a wide smile. "By the way, Brucie where are the boys?"

"At home."  
"You left them alone!?" she tightened her lips and stared at him.

"yeesssss…" he pronounced it very slowly.

"Damnit Bruce!" She yelled and slapped his arm.

"Well it's not like I could get Alfred."

"And why not?" She asked as she started to press the emergency button repeatedly.

A young nurse came rushing in, "What's wrong?"

"Am I good to leave here?"

"You have slight head trauma, but nothing serious so you can leave but avoid doing anything with shaking or moving your head fast and hitting your heads with anything. Oh and don't drive anything."

"Good." The nurse left the room. She grabbed her clothing and quickly changed into it. "Let's go Bruce." They left the room and went to the elevators.

Just as they passed the counter with the nurse she yelled at them, "Oh and congratulations!"

Once they arrived at the house Selina quickly entered through the garage door and walked to the living room. The house was oddly quite and as she walked into the living room she saw Tim on the floor with his eyes closed. Behind the couch which was flipped onto the back, and the kitchen and the coffee table flipped onto the sides. She ran to him with panic. "Tim?" She picked him up and his eyes blinked.

"Selina!" He enveloped his arms around her and brought his head up to be under her chin.

She hadn't realized but her heart had stopped before he opened his eyes, "oh thank god. What were you doing?"

"We were playing a nerf war and I lost. I was shot in the head and had to act dead until the game was over. They took my gun and ammo. I don't know if it's over."

"How long have you been on the ground?"

"I don't know I fell asleep."

She smiled and kissed his forehead. He then mumbled, "Are you okay?"

"Yes baby I am. Don't worry." She rose up and picked him up with her. His legs wrapped around her and his head rested on her shoulder. She stood still listening for any sort of movement. She heard the rustling of feet running around in the hall. She walked to the stairs and started to go up them. As she was half way Dick was chasing, hopping on a leg, Jason but with an automatic machine nerf gun. As Jason ran he looked to the side and saw Selina holding Tim.

"Selina you're back!"

Dick looked to the side and grinned. "Selina!"Taking the opportunity Jason shot Dick in the head. Dick looked at him with a glare, "cheater."

They dropped their weapons and waited as Selina got up the stairs. She was hugged immediately by both boys. "What happened?"

"I fainted Jay."

"Well yeah but why?"

"Yeah what was wrong?"

She pursed her lips to the side as they backed off to look at her. She then bit her bottom lip not really wanting to tell them wanting to avoid the possible topic of baby making. "I'm pregnant. And sometimes pregnant women faint."

"You're pregnant?" Dick and Jason asked with an expression she couldn't tell.

Tim lifted his head up," what's pregnant?"

She looked to her side and saw his sleepy eyes look at her, "there's a baby inside me, hon."

He yawned," how'd it get there?"

Exactly what she wanted to avoid, "conversation for another day, kay?"

He blinked twice rapidly, looking at her confused then nodded, and put his head back on her shoulder.

She then proceeded to look at the two boys, "So when is he or she coming?" Dick asked fast, she she couldn't question everything out of place.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Jason asked after.

"Is Bruce the dad?" She was taken back at the question and looked at Dick confusingly.

"Of course. Do you really think I'm cheating on him Dick?"

He looked away and answered slowly, "nooooo."

Jason punched Dick arm, "told you so."

Selina shook her head and then saw that the boys had pillows and blankets on the floor and there were desk chairs flat on the floor along with stuffed animals. "So what happened here?"

"We had a nerf war and we made trenches!" Dick said happily.

She raised an eyebrow and stared at him. She then rolled her eyes. She walked passed them to Tim's room which was completely disheveled, along with lying on the floor, and placed him on the bed and Ace jumped up and curled next to him. He looked up at her and yawned. She grabbed his blanket from the floor and placed it over him. As she looked down at him and moved his hair out of the way, Tim spoke with his little tired voice, "good night mommy."

She blinked at him and smiled, "good night Tim." She placed her lips softly on his forehead, then rose up and left the room closely the door.

Dick and Jason were walking around and picking up the mess as Selina shut the door. As they came back from putting desk chairs in the right rooms Selina stopped them. "What you guys say to one last nerf war before bed. You two against Bruce and me."

"Yeah!" they shouted.

"But we since Tim is asleep we play downstairs only. So clean this mess up and bring every nerf gun you guys have." She walked down and met up with Bruce who sat at the kitchen counter drinking what she guessed was coffee. She came from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What's up handsome?"

He turned around in his chair and wrapped his arms around her. "Nothing just got off the phone."

"With who? What's wrong."

Before he could talk Dick had come yelling with guns in his arms and Jason quickly following him with more guns in his, "Everything is clean and here is every gun."

Bruce looked down at her confused, she smirked, "we're having one nerf battle. You and me against these two."

"You know how I feel against guns."

She laughed, "they're fake guns."

"Still someone could get hurt."

"Bruce loosen up they have rubber tips and made out of foam. I think were safe."

"Fine," he grunted.

"Alright pick your two guns," Dick stated.

Selina picked the revolver blaster and the single multi fire blaster. Bruce choose the arrow blaster and a revolver. Dick had choose the machine gun and single dart blaster. Jason picked up the revolver and a single fire clip system dart blaster. Selina and Bruce had choosen the living room side with the couch as a shield and Dick and Jason had the kitchen area. Dick and Jason had the dining room next to the kitchen that they could enter and hide behind the walls and exit the side that lead to the library. Selina and Bruce had the living which connected to the hall to the library.

The war begun with Bruce sending an arrow to bounce off the back door hitting Jason on the leg. "Does that count!?" Jason yelled angrily

"Unfortunately it does brother. I will avenge your leg!" Selina couldn't help but laugh at how Dick acted as though he truly was in war.

"Nice shot Bruce," she smiled at him as he came down and hide behind the couch. "Dick most likely will come from the library. You watch the library ill watch the center."

Bruce turned and held his bow ready to fire. Selina had popped her head up to check the center when Dick had jumped up and shot at Selina with the revolver. She ducked her head and saw it fly into the hall.

"Grenade!" Jason shouted. Selina and Bruce looked at each other and saw a beanie baby blue jay bird land between them.

"That's a grenade?" Bruce questioned.

"Imagination my dear darling," Selina quickly picked it up and threw it back. That explains all the stuffed animals upstairs.

They heard the boys yell and run to from the "bomb". Bruce looked at Selina and signaled her that he was going towards the library. She nodded signaling she has him covered. He approached the library carefully with the bow and ammo in his pockets, while Selina watched the area between the kitchen and the living room. Neither boy showed up.

She heard feet moving far from the dining room. She went towards the boy's shield of the kitchen table and saw a pile of 'grenades'. She took a couple when she then heard boys yelling and an automatic weapon fire. She looked to her side and saw bullets flying towards her. She quickly went towards her cover but was shot in the leg, then the back, then the shoulder. She knew she was dying, so she threw three grenades to the boys and close enough to where the rest were. "Selina!" Bruce shouted. She fell to floor close to the couch. Bruce dragged her behind the couch and acted as though he was covering her wounds. "You're gonna be alright," she smiled at him trying to contain her laughter at his acting.

"Bruce, I'm not."

"Yes you are. I'll get you back to base and you'll be healed in no time. I cant let you go. I love you."

"I love you too Bruce."

"This may not be the best time but, will you marry me?"

She broke out of character, "for real?"

"Yes."

She laughed and kissed him, "only if you when this war." She then closed her eyes and laid still. He grinned but then got back into character, "SELINAAAAA!"he grabbed her revolver and took his out as well.

Dick and Jason came from the library door and Dick held up the machine gun. Bruce quickly rolled to the left then rolled backwards until he was behind the couch. Dick couldn't stop the firing so Bruce waited until the firing from the gun ceased. But as the last fires were shot Jason appeared and shot him in the leg, as he balanced on one himself. But Bruce quickly fired and shot him on the head. Jason fell to the ground. He then grabbed the couch for support and raised up only to find Dick standing and holding his gun and at his head.

"Game over Bruce." he smiled with a conquerors evil smile.

Bruce quickly smacked the weapon out of his hand shot Dick on his chest. Dick held his chest and looked at Bruce, "how could you do this to your son?" he fell done onto Bruce. Bruce gently place him on the floor.

"Bruce and Selina won! Yay!" Tim's little voice shouted out of nowhere and Ace barked along with him.

Selina immediately rose her head and chest up holding herself up with her arms. "Didn't I put you to bed?"

"Yeah but you guys shouted and screamed a lot so I woke up."

She rolled her eyes, "well we are done so, back to bed little man."

He giggled and ran up. Bruce approached her and helped her up. "So yes, Ms. Kyle?" he held her close.

"Yes, Mister Wayne," she kissed his lips passionately, "god all it took you a dramatic nerf war fight to ask?" he kissed her to shut up. She pulled back, "Well losers clean up, I'm going to bed. Everything better be back in place by morning."

"What!" Both heads pooped up and looked at her as she walked u the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

He stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. It's been a week since they found out she's pregnant and he couldn't have been any happy happier than he is today with her and his three boys. He saw her sleeping peacefully, curled up in the comforter, but he smirked as he looked closely at her sleeping figure, her eyes looked closed but they were only the slightest open. "I know you're awake."

She smirked, "good now stop watching me sleep you creeper," she then turned her body away from him.

He walked toward the bed then kneeled on it and crawled over her, "it's not my fault you're just such a beautiful sight to behold."

Selina turned around showing him her flawless face, "sappy old man." She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down, locking her lips with his.

He pulled back, "hmmm not sappy just appreciative with what he has with him."

The door bell rang as the boys were outside in the morning cool breezy fall air. Tim and Dick were on the trampoline with Dick flipping and Tim bouncing as high as he could. Jason was playing fetch and soccer with Ace. Once the door bell rang all boys looked to the door with such confusion. Rarely did that bell ever ring.

They had a couple of neighbors visiting but they were seen very often. The neighbor's kids would come over but they didn't ring the bell they usually would see the boys playing and call them over.

Then there were the usually construction people if Selina and Bruce ever needed help but they wouldn't admit it until they were tired of fixing or working on the part of the house that needed a little of updating.

They continued to stare at it but Dick made the first move towards it. He quickly escaped the trampoline net and jumped down. He ran across the kitchen, the living room and the open area between the dinner room and the library to the front door. He went on the tip of his toes but couldn't see through the peep hole.

Tim and Jason came from behind, "Can you see who it is?" Jason asked.

Dick turned around and shook his head, "no, give me a left."

Jason groaned in return, but went on all four. Dick stepped on him and Jason grunted feeling Dick's weight. "Well, who is it?" Jason grunted out his question hoping Dick would get off, quickly.

Dick stepped down and shrugged, "I don't know, some good looking dude."

Jason raised his eyebrows, while Tim looked up confused. Dick opened the wooden door and comforted the man behind a glass door. He was tall but then again everyone seemed tall to Dick. He had short cropped hair and a young face.

Dick looked up, "Hi."

"Hi," replied the man awkwardly.

"Who are you?" Jason pitched in from behind Dick.

"Ummm. I'm John Blake and I think I'm at the wrong house. Does a Bruce Wayne live anywhere around here?"

"yeahhhh…?"

"I'll get daddy!"Tim quickly rushed to the stairs.

"Daddy?" Blake looked at the two older boys with a puzzled face.

Selina had him pinned down to the bed. He didn't really mind. He held her close, entrapping his hand within her hair on the back of her neck while is other held her hip. He kissed her hard, smashing their lips together, then proceeded to her neck, where her weak spot was. She clawed at his shoulders and chest.

Although Bruce was distracted with Selina, he did here the bell ring but didn't care. It wasn't until he heard Tim yell something and then heard the pitter patter of feet coming upstairs that he realized that Tim was coming upstairs to their room. He moved his head to the side as Selina continued kissing and licking his neck, the door wasn't locked. He quickly untangled his hand from her hair and placed his hand on her other hip. He gripped her hard tossed her up and off to the side.

"What the hell Bruce?" Selina glared at him, while he held the covers up to her chest to grab. She looked at him but then heard the feet and grabbed her tank on the floor putting it on and holding the cover closely. She than looked to Bruce, "and how do you plan on hiding that?" He grabbed his pillow and placed it over the cover that was around his bottom half. "Not really parent like," she raised her eyebrows and smiled at him.

The door opened and Tim stared at both adults sitting and looking at each other. He went to Bruce, "Daddy," Bruce automatically smiled at the sound of that, "there's a man here to see you."

Bruce looked down confused, maybe a neighbor? "Did he give you name Tiger?" Selina questioned.

"John Blake," Jason said from the door.

Selina looked at Jason quickly, but then turned her head sharply to her fiancé giving him the death stare.

Bruce had forgotten that about a week ago Blake had called to come over and Bruce had said he could come when he had the time. Blake had told him a date, which Bruce had then just realized that it was that day. "Blake called the day we found out you're pregnant, to come and pay me a visit."

"You told me that was a business call from Wayne Enterprises about some shit!" She looked at Jason, "Jay can you please take Tim with you, so I can pleasantly claw Bruce's eyes out." Jason quickly complied, taking Tim out as fast as he could. As soon as he closed the door, Selina smacked Bruce with her nails, "why did you lie? And why is the rookie little piece of shit who put me in Black Gate prison here?"

"He put you in Black Gate?"

"Yes now answer me otherwise I'll be convicted of first degree murder, leave three kids on their own, and have a child in prison who will never know their father, and my only defense are my hormones."

He got up to put a little bit of distance between them and grabbed his boxers and pajamas on the floor, "because he needs help training. He doesn't have any of the experience I do when I first became Batman and I agreed that I will train him."

Selina got up and picked her underwear and pants as well but went to the drawer to get a bra, "Are you telling me that he he's the new the symbol of Gotham's Protector and he is getting his ass handled to him, so he just so happens to find out you're alive and comes to you?" She took her tank top off, Bruce stared at his bare back that was slightly covered with scars but it was muscular and still a beautiful sight to see. She placed on a bra and went to the closet grabbing a sweatshirt of his.

"Yes, and apparently he found out trying to fix something with the autopilot on the Bat with Fox and Fox ended up telling him that I was the last to fix it before the bomb went off."She walked off to the bathroom, as he got a sweatshirt as well, "you took my favorite and the comfiest sweatshirt I have."

She poked her head from the master bathroom and gave him a look that said 'you poor baby'. She grabbed her toothbrush and started to brush her mouth and spoke, "Bruce I don't want the boys to know about you being Batman and having any ideas. You know that."

"It won't come up. I promise." He walked up to her staring at her through the mirror.

She spat everything out, rinsed her mouth and looked at him through the mirror, "better not." He turned her around and tried to kiss her but she placed a hand on his chest, "now why did you lie to me?"

"Cause I know you don't like him and I thought I could persuade you easier with him here to actually like him."

"Not happening," she pushed him out and shut the door in front of his face.

After what seemed like a long wait with three boys, a German shepherd, and a black cat staring at him and hearing some muffled yelling from upstairs, he finally sees Bruce. He looked different. He looked happy. He smiled at Bruce but the smile quickly washed away as he laid eyes on Selina's slimish figure wearing yoga pants and a large sweatshirt. She grinned back at him with devil eyes.

She picked up the cat and told the boys to come with her to make breakfast and told the dog to bite John. Bruce looked at her and she didn't give the slightest bit of reaction to it, he then told the dog to follow Selina, which he did.

"Hey Bruce." Blake walked in as Bruce opened the glass door for him.

"Hey Robin." Blake frowned at him.

"Passing my look I see," Bruce said so dryly and sarcastically.

Blake nodded, "yeah."

Bruce had walked him in, "if we are going to do this, there must be no mention of me being Batman. Alright," he harshly whispered at him.

"Okay."

The three boys were at the breakfast table with cards in hand. Selina on the other hand seemed to be making egg, cheese and turkey or ham sandwiches with bagels.

"Selina it's your turn!" Jason yelled.

She quickly looked through the window area between where the counters and oven was and the table. She looked at Jason's hand as his back was to her. She put her finger to her lips to Dick who looked right at her. She saw that Jason had a seven, king, a four, and a two. She turned back and to the egg cooking and asked, "Got a Seven Jay?"

"Really Selina!"

She ran to the table and took his card, "Yup." She went and placed a kiss on Jason's forehead and took out her hand from her back pocket. Then brought out another set of cards from the other pocket, and added that pair to second set of cards. "Hmmm. Tim got a five?"

He shook his head, "Nope! Go Fish Mommy!"

She quickly picked up a card but then left to the kitchen. She came back with two bagels with eggs, ham, and cheese for Dick and Jason. Then two raisin bagels with cream cheese to the side for her and Tim.

Blake looked at the scene in front. Selina the Cat burglar, who kidnapped the congressman, was playing Go Fish with three young boys who thought of her as a mother. She cooked and showed them affection; he couldn't believe it at all.

He then looked to Bruce and saw him smiling at the scene. A man as dark and menacing, who didn't show the slightest of any emotion within eight years, who didn't show up to anything within eight years, who went to a prison that was Hell and came back and "sacrificed" his life, was smiling at a woman who was (?) a criminal and three boys playing a card game.

"So can I ask something?"

Bruce looked at him. "Yes we took in three kids. And yes we are together."

Blake nodded, "why?"

"I love her. As well as them."

"is she still-"

"No, she changed. Not completely but just that part."

"ahh… does anybody else know your alive and with three boys and a wife?"

"Soon to be. Fox knows. Alfred knows that I only have two boys and Selina is with me nothing else."

"Okay but-"

"Stop with the questions and let's get down to work." He walked him outside, "Show me your stance." "its weak and unbalanced. Did you watch my moves and see my stances?"

"Yeah, thought I was doing it right."

"You thought wrong."

When the boys had finished their game and finished cleaning their dishes everyone surrounded around Bruce and Blake practicing stances. "Selina what's he doing here?"

"He getting trained like you and Jason do. He's a friend of Bruce that needs help toughing up" teased the last part at Dick.

"I can tell. He must have been beaten up a lot."

Selina laughed, breaking Blake's concentration. He glared at her knowing she was laughing at him, she saw it and gave him an evil look back. "What's the matter boy scout?" he grumbled something in response. She walked up to Bruce, "Handsome how about we do some trials to see how well he fights."

"That's not a bad idea, then I can tell what he needs fixing on other than his stance." He looked to Blake, "Blake I'm going to see what else you need training in so you're going to fight m-"

"Dick," Selina pitched in. Bruce looked at her, "darling you are no condition to fight, plus Dick has been your student since you've meet him and took him in, so I sure it's a fair fight."

"Selina I'm not going to fight a kid."

"Afraid he'll kick your ass boy wonder?"

"No but-"

She walked closer to him with grace and fierce determination in her eyes, "if you want to prove you're strong and you can at least have a decent fight against your enemies, you're going to fight Dick. If you, say, knock him on the ground for five seconds then your worthy but if you can't," she stopped in front of him looking straight into his eyes giving him daggers and showing how much she wanted him gone, "you're not worthy of anyone's time."

She began to walk away but then he decided to open his big mouth, "if your intent is on me proving myself to you and Bruce why don't you fight me instead of putting your kids in the front line," she put her head up more and grinned. She turned to face him and he knew he just gave her the get go to kick his pathetic ass that came crawling to Bruce when he finally found him.

"You just made a serious mistake."

Bruce came to her and grabbed her arm, "Selina," he grimaced and looked her straight in the eye then looked at her stomach.

"I'll be fine handsome, I'm not weak and defense quite yet. I know how to move with this body still."

Bruce kissed her and walked away. He sat down on the porch and brought Tim onto his lap. Dick and Jason had followed him but stayed standing.

Selina and Blake faced each other. She had such a wicked beam plastered on her. Her body wasn't stiff but relaxed. She went onto her usually position and waited for him to get ready. Once he got into his stance, she dropped down and spun, kicking her leg under his own legs. "Be quicker on our feet." He got up and went for a punch, but she grabbed it with one hand and kicked his chest with her leg. He stumbled backwards. He ran at her and then sled turning to get her from underneath. She jumped aside, unimpressed.

He ran to her again but this time he went for a round house kick, she dodged and elbowed his leg. "If you studied your opponent closer you'd be able to hit me," she sighed.

She's quick and evasive; strength won't get the better of her unless I can beat her speed. 

She saw him process what she told him, and took the chance to strike. She roundhouse kicked him, knocking his head down. "You have to process what you lean quick, and act fast. You don't, you're dead." She walked around him, waiting for him to make his move. He grabbed her leg and pulled her down, she quickly reacted putting her hands in front, she then used her flexibility and kicked her leg up to his face. She held her foot to his head, "I'm quite disappointed. Surprised you lived this long but disappointed within your skills. I don't know what Bruce saw in you but he clearly saw something worthy of his time to actually teach you. I'm done with you today, but let me tell you this, you just lost to a pregnant woman." His eyes widen, she took her foot back and got up.

She walked pass Bruce and the boys, opened the back door, picked up her black cat and left to her art room.

Tim hopped down and followed Selina. Dick, Jason and Bruce looked at Blake who was wiping his pants. He looked up at the three, "well guess you see how bad I am that I can't even defeat a pregnant woman."

"She baited you into it and you know it. But she was teaching you as she fought you. You just weren't listening to her. "

Blake sighed, "What's it going to take for her to like me?"

"A lot of work."

 

She avoided the guys for the day. She had taken Tim with her to anywhere he wanted, a lego store, toy shop, candy shop, and of course clothes stores. Of course he loved the toys and candy more but he still enjoyed the time with her. When they came home he was filled with some many toys and had candy for him and his brothers, and new clothes for him. She on the other hand mostly came with clothes for her and some new things for Dick and Jason.

It was night when they came back home, Tim on the edge of sleep from walking all day long but also all the sugar finally left him to crash. She was driving and she looked back to a sleeping figure. When she actually entered the house her hands were full with bags of different things while Tim only held a big stuffed lion, she always had the determination to grab everything in one trip so she didn't have to go back and forth. Once she entered Ace pricked his head up and ran to her from the couch, while she on the other hand placed everything down and picked up Tim taking him to his room. He held the lion tightly and started to drool on her shoulder. Once he was in bed she put on his night light and closed the door, Ace waited outside of the door for her. She went to her room and saw that Isis was on Bruce's pillow, completely asleep and comfortable. She changed out of her casual dress and fleece tights into a sweatshirt and sweatpants. She then left the room to down stairs placing Jason on the way who said he had to do some studies. She then came across Bruce and Blake who seemed to have a clam conversation about life. She went passed them, but Ace stayed asking attention from Bruce, and went towards the back door.

Dick jumped on the trampoline in the night air. He flipped, he twirled, he did air splits, and he balanced on his hands on the unstable surface.

"Mind if I join your jumping?" Selina's question ringing out of the blue scared him. He had bed bouncing looking away from the house. She was apparently watching him for her elbows where on the sides and she was leaned forwards.

He looked at her. "Sure." She jumped up on the side then opened the net. She stood and bounced lightly. She wore a black sweatshirt that was more fitting and didn't look like Bruce's and sweatpants.

"What's up kiddo?"

"Why don't you like Blake? Like what did he do to make you hate him, cause Cleary Bruce likes him around."

"Other than he put me in a prison with a bunch of none friendly dudes and horrible warden and guards that were corrupt ad couldn't give a damn about me getting hurt of any sort? Well… I just like his personality… ugh his face is so damn odd," she got a small smile from that, "Dick…" she stopped jumping and looked at him. she plopped down and padded the area next to her. "Dick, its just that he… I'm afraid of…. Grrrrr…. How do I say this? …. I feel that he may make Bruce want o go back to his life back in Gotham."

"What's so bad about that?"

She thought about it not really wanting to tell him what Bruce was, "He got himself into this dark… lets say abyss. He literally was trying to kill himself with it but really didn't see that way, and I feel he may go back to the abyss."

"ahhh, okay. But do you really think he would choose that dark abyss over us?"

"I'm afraid if he gets close to the feeling of it, he will want to go back."

They stayed silent for a while after that. Dick's head was on her lap, and her hand was running through his strands of hair. Selina looked down at him, "Dick, can I tell you a secret?"

"yeah."

"You can't anyone. Not Bruce, Jay, or Tim."

"You can trust me."

She chuckled, "good." She fell silent looking at the dark sky with stars and a cresant moon. She sighed, "I feel really, I mean really unsure about having this baby."

He got up, "why?"

"I just don't think I'm ready for this, and I know, maybe if I wait more I would like it and feel confident, but every day I have been putting on a smile for Bruce and you guys acting as though I want every bit f this pregnancy when I really don't know how I feel about. "

"But why do you feel you're not ready and don't you want a kid of your own blood?"

"Blood isn't what makes a family a family Dick. I really don't care, I have you boys who give me enough trouble," she teased him and he heard his small quite laugh. "But, Dick, a baby isn't the same as an eleven, ten, and five year old."

"So are you going to get rid of the baby?"

She thought of that, an abortion, killing a child inside of yourself but adoption. Adoption wouldn't be an option, she would kill herself watching her child be taken away from her and given to another child when she everything to take care of it. Plus Bruce wouldn't allow it. It's his child; she could tell he really wants this child and would do anything to keep it under his wings of protection. "I can't Dick. I can't do that to Bruce. I love him and to see him hurt like that, well he wouldn't love me back any more and he probably couldn't stand me anymore. And I wouldn't be able to stand myself."

"Selina, I think what you're facing is completely normal," he was on his knees and looking at her seriously, "I mean you're mostly scared cause you never faced something like this and never thought you would in this position. Soooo… I think you will come to love the baby like you love us," he grinned, and looking at that smile she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Well thank you doctor Richard, you are a very wise eleven year old." She really laughed at the thought of getting advice from n eleven year old.

His smile never went down. He got up and handed her his arm, to help her up. She got up and started to jump. She looked at this small kid and couldn't help but beam at his smarts, his kindness, and his trust within her. He got enough air to do a flip, and he landed on his feet. "Alright kiddo, I believe its time for you to go to bed."

"One more flip?"

"One more flip on the trampoline?" She said it with such a happy voice.

"Yeah."

"No," she shook her head and put her hands under his armpit dragging him to the net.

"Damn," he silently pouted.

"Come, on." She jumped on the ground as she exited the trampoline.

She walked inside with Dick and saw that Blake and Bruce were taking at the counter. Bruce smiled at her, she smiled back but with still with those feelings of the baby within her but having a happier thought more towards the baby coming due to Dick's words. She stopped then pulled Dick close to her and kissed his head, "Night, scamp," she whispered as she smacked his butt lightly to make him scamper off. She turned to the rookie and the bat. "Learn anything new today?"

"Yeah, don't mess with a pregnant thief."

She huffed, "anything else?"

"Study your opponents."

"Ahhh the rookie did listen."

He eyed her sharply as she went towards the cabinet to get her tea pot kettle, filled it with water and grabbed her tea from the pantry.

"What were you doing outside with Dick?" Bruce asked.

"Jumping around and having a conversation."

"About?"

"About why I ate boy wonder here."

"hmmmm," Bruce lifted his head in acknowledgment .

"What do you mean hmmm. I want to know why?" Blake spoke.

"You wanna know why?" He nodded and she went up to him with a knife, pointed at his neck, that Bruce didn't even knew she grabbed, "because you made me go into a living nightmare of a prison with only men. What could possibly go wrong there?" she then put the knife down gently, "you're just so damn lucky I happen to know how to kick ass, to learn through that shit, and as a order of pay back I'll be your teacher. I may be pregnant but until this belly shows, until I have damn swollen feet, until I have endless cravings, and maybe until I start throwing all over this damn place, imma kick your ass so hard so that you get the lesson through your head and you'll never come back. And if I can't do that lesson cause it brings harm to this child, you better be damn well good at protecting yourself because I got too boys that are welling to have some fun." She prepared her tea as the water finally boiled. She made the cup and then went back to Blake, "also be prepared for yoga tomorrow morning." With that she turned to Bruce, "Hope you got along well with the rookie tonight, cause he's you're new sleeping buddy for tonight."He raised his one eyebrow. "You lied and brought him in here. I may agree to help you train him but this is your punishment. Plus Isis already took your pillow. So I'll be sleeping with animals today, excluding a certain bat."

Ace came up to her and she pat him, Bruce looked at him, "she doesn't even like you," he spoke and Ace turned his head to the side.

"Come now Ace." She walked away.

As soon as she was upstairs Blake looked to Bruce, "You guys don't have a gust room in this mansion of a house?"

"No, Tim's was the guest room but then he came. And we kinda did change a lot of rooms to be an art room, mixed two to be a gym, and two for the library, and one for my office."

"So a lot of changes and you guys didn't think of any ." he went to the couch and started to pull the bed out of it.

"Well didn't really except anyone and Alfred has his own home, although that does make me think about the baby's room." Bruce grabbed blankets from a near by closet.

"Yeah whatever," he and Bruce placed some blankets on the bed and then laid down on it, curled facing different ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment please:)


	10. Chapter 10

Selina woke up to a sleeping dog, cat and Tim within the same bed, vaguely remembering when Tim entered in the middle of the night. She didn't really care if he feared something and didn't share it, she would be there for him no matter what. Tim was hugged in close to her, sleeping peacefully. Isis had apparently stayed on Bruce's pillow throughout the night but seemed to change from her curled in ball to sleeping on her back. Ace on the other hand was on the foot of the bed sleeping on his belly.

Selina unwrapped her arms from around Tim slowly and stepped off the bed. She went to Dicks room to see him completely knocked out with all limps spread out and one arm off the side of the bed. She went to Jason's room to see him awake and playing games, she raised her eyebrow, "this early really?" He shrugged and smiled then turned back to the game. "Get off it Jason and read a book." He didn't move to do either, just continued playing his game. "Jay," he looked at her to see the most serious face she had ever pulled on him, "now." He sighed them paused, saved and got off the game. He walked off to his desk and shook the book, Game of Thrones, up in the air for her to see. "Better."

She walked downstairs t o what she believed to be the funniest sight in her life. Apparently Bruce really was old since he forgot that there were two maybe three rooms left, all with beds, that there was no need to for both Blake and Bruce to be in the same bed or couch for that matter. But she grinned at the sight of their faces being just inches away from each other and with Bruce's arm stretched out to Blake. She walked up to the couch and leaned on the top of it, with her arms crossed and looking over the two sleeping beauties. "Good morning boys," no response. She rolled her eyes and saw a cat toy with a feather on the coffee table. She walked away to the kitchen, to the fridge and grabbed whipped cream. Knowing how Bruce didn't really respond to any sound, and only touch or light shining through a window she clearly would enjoy this. And due to the fact that Blake didn't acknowledge her call, she was clearly thinking that he was a heavy sleeper. She walked back to the back of the couch and shook the can of whipped cream. She saw that Blake's palm was facing up and laughed to herself, he is making it all too easy. She put the whip cream in his palm, making a larger pile on his hand more than necessary. She went to grab the feather and started to move it lightly on his face. She put it lightly on his nose then moved it across to under his eye. As it almost reached his eye he woke up and slapped his face with whip cream.

"What the hell?" Blake yelled staring at his whipped hand with one eye covered in the cream. Bruce woke up startled.

"Well I believe you just got whipped and morning." She smiled enjoying the sight. She brought the can to her mouth and squirted some inside, she then began to chew it.

He wiped his head, while Bruce stared at Selina, "really?" he questioned his fiancé.

"Yes it was necessary," she kissed his lips and he tasted some whip cream. "ahhh the sight was priceless, you really do love to cuddle Bruce," she smirked, he frowned.

"Not really comfortable sleeping on a couch with nowhere to move."

"I'm just surprise that your age is getting to you. Bruce this house still has like two guest rooms and I believe one empty room." Blake glared at him. "This house is a freaky mansion, you're just getting too old to remember things." She moved to the fridge putting the can away, then to the closet near the front door and grabbed her yoga pad along with an extra. "Alright boy wonder get yourself cleaned up and wear something comfortable we are leaving in, I'll give you twenty minutes for your feminine needs," she smiled.

"Leaving? Why can't we do it over here in your living room or back yard?"

"What going to be embarrassed? Too bad. We leave in," she looked at the clock, "eighteen minutes, stop wasting time." She left upstairs to change, while Bruce followed. She looked back, and stopped, "think you can feed the boys?"

"Eggs, Cereal or almost burnt bread yeah."

"It's odd and quite scary how I could trust Tim more to cook something as simple as a pancake and to not burn it or make a fire start, than you." He smiled and grabbed her hips, "I'm being serious, I did teach you, but clearly this detective couldn't remember that skill," he shut her up by kissing her.

"Don't ever make me sleep on the couch again. I think that killed my back more than Bane did."

She wrapped her arms around him and put her cool hands under his shirt, staring to massage his lower back, he moaned in pleasure, "Well you wouldn't had to if one you remembered that there are guest rooms and two don't lie to me, just tell me the truth. And if you don't kill anyone with shitty food by the time I come back I'll give you the best massage you ever had, my old man," she grinned up at him as she spoke her last words and began to run up the stairs.

It was surely an awkward car ride with Blake in the seat. Selina didn't speak; she focused on the road, while Blake tired to ask her some things but didn't really get an answer out of her.

They arrived at the park but before they could make it to their destination of where the yoga circle was happening Selina heard something very familiar. "Come and play the infamous Zatara Shuffle, learned it from the best, see if you pick the right card and win some money!" Selina turned around and grinned. She didn't see a raven hair girl in fish nets and a top hat though, she saw a young brunette in a waist high jeans and white and black stripped crop top. Selina handed her yoga pad to Blake. She walked up to the table where two where. "Good morning miss, would you like to play?"

"Yes," Selina said, the brunette smiled.

"Place your bet," Selina put in a hundred dollars, "lot of money there, you sure?"

"Yes."

The girl nodded, then wiped her arms wide open. "Three cards," she held them up, with the designed back facing the three players, she then turned them to show the players. "Two jokers, one queen of hearts," she winked at Selina, she then turned them away from the people again and began to shuffle the cards, expertly fast.

Blake came up next to Selina, "I thought we suppose to be doing yoga," he then saw the girl and how fast she was shuffling the cards, "there's no way you're following that. You're so losing a hundred."

The young girl stopped and placed the cards down. "Where's the queen of hearts?" she stepped back.

A tall man wearing a blue polo spoke up first, "middle."

The next man, green eyes and blonde hair spoke, "right."

"Left," Selina said.

The girl flipped all the cards from right to left. The girl smiled, "Congrats."

Selina smiled back. Blake stared shockingly. "That was such a lucky guess."

"Shall we play again?"

"Sure." Selina replied.

"I'll join this time." Blake spoke.

"Alright place your bets." Selina put an extra hundred while Blake put in fifty. She repeated the act "Two queens, one King of clovers," again shuffling them expertly fast. Selina focused on the shuffling but looked up at her for a second and saw why it wasn't the appearance of the magician she knew. There was a simple black necklace around her neck with a golden gem on it. The exact necklace she had used from a friend going to certain balls and events to scope out areas. "Where's the king?"

"Middle," Blake said.

"Right." The magician flipped the cards and Selina was right again. The magician only smiled at her.

"Would you like to play once more?" she questioned both Blake and Selina.

"È lì fermi!" the girl looked to the side and saw that cops had come running after her.

"Shit, here take your money Selina, see you soon," she said and collected her cards and money and started to run. "efas erehwemos em gnirb." She then disappeared, with doves flying from where Blake last saw her.

Just afterwards Selina's phone buzzed in her pocket, show tonight want to come? –Zatanna 

Selina rolled her eyes at her old friend. "ummm what just happened?"

"You lost money and I gained a bunch," Selina grinned, "Come on Boy Wonder, we got some yoga to do."

 

Selina and Blake had gone back to the house, again with an awkward car ride. Once they entered it wasn't what they expected. It was the second time Selina had come in on a game. All four were in the living room playing what seemed to be Wii Sports. Bruce and Jason where the ones standing up and on the screen where two 'mii's' boxing.

Selina and Blake had walked up to the couch to see who was winning but before she saw who was the left side on the ground Dick and shouted, "Selina! Oh thank God! Can you make us some food?!"  
Selina immediately had her shoulders slumped and frowned at Bruce who didn't turn around. She looked at Tim who was had such a pleading face plastered on. She picked him up and smiled at him.

"Mommy!" She tickled him.

"Did daddy not feed you?"

"Well he tried to, but it didn't taste good," she raised her brow.

"Alright Selina to the rescue. Bruce you know what this means right?"

"It wasn't bad, they just don't like me cooking!" She rolled her eyes. "I did everything you taught me so I don't know what I did wrong?" He really wanted that massage.

"oh hush you baby, stop complaining." She continued to carry Tim to the kitchen. "Oh how would you boys like to go to a magic show tonight?"

Dick sat up straight, "Yes!"

"Sounds cool!" Jason shouted, he then yelled "Yeah, that's right I kicked your butt to the ground!"

Bruce grumbled" this game is so inaccurate."

"Magic!"Tim shouted next to her ear.

"There's a magic show?" Bruce questioned.

"Yeah ran into an old friend, figured why not go to her show."

"Wait, that girl that scammed me has a show?"Blake interrupted.

"One she didn't scam, you're just a horrible gambler, and two yes. Have you ever heard of Zatanna or Zatara?"

"No." Blake replied.

"Wait Zatanna?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah know her?"

"More like ex's."

"Of course."Selina rolled her eyes; of course Zatanna would have been one of his dates over his famous rich by life. "Well you don't have to go."

"Its fine I mean we ended on good terms. We both agreed to be just friends. Plus it has been awhile back, before Rachel died."

"Oh, okay," she was at the kitchen and placed Tim on the counter. She wasn't sure why but whenever she heard Rachel out of Bruce's mouth it hurt her, made her jealous of a dead person, but she knew that Rachel held his heart for the longest time. She knew he told her that Rachel choose someone over him, but she was his whole life before.

"Mommy what's wrong?"

"Hmmm?" she hadn't realize it but she had zoned out looking down at the sink.

"Selina?" Bruce was behind her, worry displayed on his face.

She shook her head, "nothing, I'm fine. How bout' we just order something okay?" She walked past Bruce to her phone. She ordered pizza, at a local pizza restaurant that had the perfect crust and such an amazing taste within their pizza that she knew Italian could only make. After she was done, she ran quickly upstairs.

"What's wrong with her?"Blake questioned as he entered a boxing match between him and Dick.

"Don't know."Bruce quickly followed after her.

He followed her into their bathroom, where he found her head in the toilet and tears streaming down her face once she pulled back up. He ran to her and held her hair, along with starting to rub her back. She panted as she pulled back. "Selina are you okay?"

She breathed in heavy through her mouth, and shook her head, sadly smiling, "just some morning sickness and hormones, nothing bad."

He took her head into his hands, and swiped her tears away with his thumbs, looking at her seriously, "Selina tell me what's really wrong." He brought her toward his chest, holding her tightly.

"It's stupid. It's nothing important."

He sighed, "is it because I mentioned Rachel?" She didn't reply only kept on breathing deeply, "Selina, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It's just my stupid head. I just. I don't know why but when you mentioned her or whenever you do I feel jealous and I know that's stupid saying she's gone but for some reason, I keep imagining if she was still alive, you wouldn't be with me. You wouldn't have chosen me, you would have gone for some other chick. You probably wouldn't even know me."

"I highly doubt that true." She looked up at him. "You're a master thief who would have eventually come to cross Batman at some point. Plus she choose Harvey Dent so I would have watched over her yes, still caring for her. But once I meet you, I would have chased you like I did before. Selina I may have loved Rachel but I will never love her like I love you." She smiled at him and he wanted to kiss her but before he could make a move she quickly got out his grasp and curled over the toilet again, spilling her contents out. "Not exactly the reaction I wanted," he said and Selina laughed as she wiped her head up breathing in heavily again.

"Sorry," she replied, as Bruce grabbed a wet paper towel and wiped her face. "You think you could bring up some crackers I fear if I go down and the pizza comes I'll just puke some more."

"Yeah, " he kissed the crown of her head and moved to get her what she asked.

 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming tonight and I promise you'll surely be blown away." The crowd cheered as Zatanna spoke in a pitch back room.

Zatanna then appeared after a colorful smoke pellet pooped. She wore her usual fishnets and top hat along with her white tux corset and jacket to go over, and a pair of black heels. She smiled widely looking over the crowd of hundred on people on the bottom floor and top.

"the first trick I'll show is such a common one that everyone loves," She bowed her head and grabbed the rim from her hat pulling the hat off. She waved her wand around it and said, "regit a tuo llup" and suddenly a she grabbed a baby tiger cub. "She smiled graciously and laughed, as the crowd awed and had shocking gasps, "guess you all didn't see that one coming after all. Does no magician pull out tigers from hats?" she laughed as small children yelled out "no." "Well what do magicians pull out then?" she questioned she then pronounced "god a tuo llup." A small dog, what looked like a jack Russell terrier came out," is this what magicians pull out?" Small children roared again with the answer no. She smiled, "well then those magicians are doing something wrong." She acted as though she was thinking, "hmm how about one last try, "ynnub a tuo llup," she then grabbed a bunny by the ears, "how a bunny, "the small children answered with a yes this time. "Well finally I did something right," the crowd laughed.

"Alright since you all loved that one about we do another, may I have a handful of volunteers?" so many people raised their hands, she walked down and picked a black man wearing a green shirt, then a what seemed to be a fifteen year old child, then grabbed a twenty some odd looking adult who was being volunteered against his will due to Selina, who sat next to who she knew was Bruce Wayne giving him a wink, which Selina then glared at her for. After wards she choose a bubbly red head who wore a tight dress. Zatanna brought them all up to the stage and lined them up. "so this next trick I'm going to do involves my cup of 'Coca-Cola' and a deck of cards. Alright so I have these fifty-two cards here and wait maybe I should asked for your names… let's do that first."

She pointed to the teenager, "Robert," the black man, "Douglas," then the red head, "Tiffany" then the young man, "Blake."

"Alright so Robert, Douglas, Tiffany, and… Robin?" The crowd laughed.

"Blake." He gave her a small glare.

"Huh weird cause I made a prediction on this little app name twitter," people cheered," Does that mean I have followers," more people cheered and Zatanna laughed, "Anyway I predicted I would choose four people named, Robert, Douglas, Tiffany, and Robin, although he calls himself Blake," she winked at him. She then walked away, "Anyway i just want to know, did all of you bring someone close with you?" They nodded, "good, okay well you three boys please pick a card," she went to all three, letting them choose the deck, "you guys can show me," Robert had a five, Douglas had a six, and Blake had a four. "Alright now Tiffany do you have your phone on you by any chance?"

"Of course," she rolled her eyes.

"Is it okay if I take a picture with your phone?"

"Sure."

"Alright, can you hold your can close to your face," the girl did, "now hold these three cards," she complied once more. "Smile," the girl did and Zatanna took the photo. "Alright since we have photo proof there is no way I can switch the card-" she dropped the phone in cup with soda, "oh my god im so sorry."

"Are you freaking kidding me?!"

Zatanna grabbed it out and tried to wipe it off. "Can you turn it on?" she questioned handing the phone to her.

The girl tried, "No!"

"Okay there was this trick I learned, here just give it to me," she folded a cloth, and grabbed a hair dryer. She then put the phone in the cloth and put the blow dryer on inside the cloth Zatanna smiled at her. As she finished there was steam coming out of the cloth, the crowd laughed and gasped. "Don't worry that's a good sign, not only is it fixed but," she opened the cloth, "it's gone!" the crowd cheered. "Now everyone is clearing enjoying the trick besides Tiffany, sorry but ill tell you what if it really is fixed we should be able to call it. So who did you bring with you?"

"My boyfriend."

"Alright, Tiffany's boyfriend please call her phone," they waited until he shouted it was ringing. "Okay can you hear that, come with me." She followed as Zatanna looked for her phone. "I think I can hear it from over here." She went to the left side of the area. "Okay can you three in this row and this row please get out?" they all stepped aside. "Alright this about to get well sharp," she spoke as she brought out a knife and smiled. She shred open the seat and told Tiffany to reach inside over the row in front. She reached I and Tiffany found the phone. The crowd roared, and Zatanna bowed. "Thank you! And I promise you ma'am will get your seat fixed." She fled to the stage and told everyone to go back to their seats.

"Before I do my next trick I'll call up my cousin, Zatara!"

Zatanna fled to the back stage and handed her cousin a high five. She watched her cousin do two escape artist tricks. He prepared for both one under water chained to the floor and one over a fire and in a straight jacket. But in between the both of them he did a disappearing trick of him in a cage stuck with a tiger.

After he finished his acts the crowd cheered wildly. "Ladies and Gentleman, Zatara!"the cheered as he left, and Zatanna entered back. "Alright for the last trick," the crowd awed, "I know so sad but I'll be sure to blow your minds." Two mirrors were brought out. "Well ever since I was little I truly believed in teleporting. Never really like planes, felt very unsafe on them but then again brought you to places faster than boats if you have to go across mass of oceans. But then as I was well playing around with magic I discovered something amazing with two mirrors." She grabbed a ball off the floor, "teleportation," she tossed the ball at the mirror and it went through, she quickly turned back and caught it. That crowd was amazed. "Now as you can see there isn't anything added to the back of these mirrors to have someone catch the ball in one mirror and someone else tossing it through the other. But I'll show you something else," she put her hand through. "I can promise you that's my hand," the crowd laughed. She then brought it back and ran and jumped through one and landed after coming out of the other. Afterwards she looked at the mirror she just came out of and tossed her hat through it and caught it. Then swung her arms out and bowed. "Thank you everyone and I hoped you enjoyed the show!" the curtains closed.

 

Everyone stood and clapped. Then began to leave. Bruce and Selina picked up their things and took the boys out. They left out of the room. Everyone was leaving the building but before they made it to the door, Zatanna came running in.

"Selina!" She hugged her.

"Hey Zee."

Zatanna sighed, "how do you think I was?"

"Great, like always."

"Thank you." She then noticed Bruce, three kids, one in his arms, and the guy she met early and used for a trick today, Blake. "Hey Bruce," she smiled, "how have you been?"

"Fine."

"Who's this fella?" she asked looking at Tim.

"I'm Tim," replied Tim with a sleepy voice.

"Well hey there Tim hope you didn't sleep during the show," he shook his head, she laughed. "And you two are?"

"Dick and Jason," Selina said.

"Damn Selina how long has it been since I last saw you?"

"Not that long. But these three are all adopted. But we love them like any parent would their own."

"hmm…well clearly your adding another to the equation," Zatanna sated and Selina opened her eyes wide. "Ha ha ha. I noticed when I saw you earlier. How long?"

"Three months." She rubbed her stomach.

"I think it's going to be a girl." Zatanna and Selina smiled at each other. "Hope you name her after me." She then looked to Blake. "Ahh its Robin!" he frowned at her more. "oh cheer up, it's not a bad name. you should use it more often." She was such a happy person and Blake loved her smile. She looked at Bruce, "its nice to see you Bruce. Done with your crusade," she put her hand to her mouth.

"Yes."

"Happy you found someone or actually some ones who finally make that mouth smile like it should have over so many years." Her watched beeped and everyone looked at it. "Hmmm. Looks like ive got to go, duty calls," she winked at blake, "Hope to see all of you again, and Blake," the way she said his name made him have shivers up his spine, "enohp sih ni rebmun ym tup, call me." She ran back to where she came from.

Blake yelled "wait I don't have your number!"

"Yeah you do!" He looked at his phone and saw the contact Zatanna 3 .

 

The crew of six when in a van and arrived back home.

"Tomorrow we do yoga again and start your real training. Got it boy wonder?"

"Can you stop with that stupid nickname?"

"No. now get all of your stuff out of my living room and bring it to the guest room otherwise its trash."

Selina walked up to the stairs with Bruce, Dick and Jason. Both Bruce and Selina said good night to Dick and Jason, with Ace sleeping on Jason's bed. They approached Tim's room and he made them read a story. After about five minutes he knocked out.

As they entered their room they stripped out of her clothes and changed into a pair of sleeping pans and a tank top. Bruce on the other hand just placed on a pair of pajama pants. Once she finished brushing her teeth she sat on the bed waiting for Bruce. He shut the lights off and closed the bathroom door. He saw her smiling at him, with her eyes hooded. She stretched out her hand and pointed a finger out telling him to come closer. He did and as he was in front of her she moved her hands up his stomach to his chest, just gliding him with her nails. She bit her lower lip, as she wrapped her legs around him. She moved her delicate and smooth hands to his back, and began to rub, his lower back.

"I think you deserve a little bit of a rewarded, for being a great father and fiancé."

Hey! Yeah I know a lot of Zatanna but I thought instead of having Barbara being Blake's love interest I'm going to play with Zatanna. plus I really love magic and Zatanna. So I hoped you enjoyed, and that one card trick I stole from America's got talent by Matt Franco. He was awesome on that show. Anyway loving all the positive comments so I'm going to thank you awesome people and all of you have awesome days. Review! 3


	11. Chapter 11

"You know, I wish life was like the Sims." Selina suddenly said as she laid her feet on Bruce's lap, with Bruce typing away on his computer and the boys where doing their homework at the kitchen table. "Well not life but pregnancy. Like they only go through three days of pregnancy which you could speed and make it happen in like minutes then pop! Here's your baby now take care of it. But no I have to be pregnant for nine months with your baby. This child is getting less and less loved by the minute," lie she started to love the baby more and more like Dick predicted, "whenever it causes sickness and cramps, or whenever I having cravings for foods I can't have!" On the other hand she did hate all of that but then again what woman would love that to happen.

"Be glad you're not an elephant." Dick spoke up after her rant.

"What?" Selina turned her head to the side trying to look at Dick as she laid down on the couch.

"Be glad you're not an elephant." He repeated, and turned around in his chair, then continued, "elephants are pregnant for two years."

"Feel bad for mama elephant, although I feel like I'm slowly becoming one," she looked at her small but growing hill of a baby bump.

"You're not turning into an elephant," Bruce said as he patted her feet, "and what the heck is the Sims?"

She sat up and taking her feet away from him and crisscrossing them, "eight years you're a recluse and you can't bother at least knowing some twenty first century culture?"

"No, too busy not doing anything." She saw a smirk on the side of his face.

She raised her brow, and grabbed his chin to make him face her, "you mean shooting arrows at maids?"

"Last time I check you were a thief not a maid," he teased, winking at her.

"I mean I became one for four immature, lazy, boys" she heard the chirs move against the floor and knew all boys were looking at her, "actually five if you count the stubborn boy wonder outside, and a dog." Ace came running in on cue, "At least Isis is a well kept clean cat."Isis jumped up on the couch as if also on cue.

"mmm hmph." Bruce hummed at her but then went back to his computer, she let him as she grabbed Isis.

"Anyway, the Sims is a game where you can make your own characters, houses, and basically they are your puppets. They do anything you tell them to do."

"mmm hpmh." Bruce nodded his head this time.

"You are not even listening." She lightly smacked him.

"No I am, just multitasking with work and your lovely voice." He winked and she frowned.

"Yeah sure. Anyway got really bored so I made a game of our lovely little family here, got myself prego with you, you don't know how hard it was to get me to make us like each other, took like actual hours, and it was your fault with your damn personality," he looked at her with a puzzled look," But all it took was three short game days and you knew what happened to me? I had twins! Boy twins! I don't want that! I have enough of you!"

"Hey!" all three boys at the kitchen table shouted , turning their heads sharply.

"So you admit you want a girl." Bruce spoke.

"Of course I want a girl, but I then she won't carry your name,"

"Selina I don't care if the child carries my name or not."

"I do cause your family name means a lot to you but I aslo feel like a girl will just end up being worse so in the end I also want a boy."

"So you want to have more than one kid with me?" He had such a happy face plastered on him and see was a little frightened.

"Hold on, there buck," she put a hand on his chest to halt him, "we still have this kid or kids, hopefully not, to go through until I make my final decision about that."

"Well you shouldn't be having twins cause the doctor said its only one child. And we even saw it. There wasn't a second one in there," he poke her stomach. "Although what do I do in the game?"

She smiled as he changed the subject, "well you are the CEO of your business. The boys go to school. I stay home and do nothing but take care of the new babies. And the pets. We have two dogs due to Dick's goal having another dog."

"Yes! Go me!" Dick shouted, and Jason ened hushing him, reading his book.

"Alfred is one neighbor, along with Blake, and I even made a Zatanna. I miss that girl already. We also have a pool that I love to swim in," she looked to the side.

"Selina," he put his laptop finally aside and pulled her over his lap, he kissed her cheek, "I think this is a call for us to help you find something to do with your time."

"I think so too." She turned her body so he was practically cradling her, with her head on his shoulder. "But Bruce I was also thinking."

"Dangerous pastime," he spoke with a monotone voice but then looked at her and smiled, kissing her lips.

"Mostly for you," she smiled back at him and kissed his cheek. "But I was thinking, how about when Blake is done training with us here, which he only has like five days left, we should move somewhere else."

"Alright, where?"

"I sort of miss speaking English to people."

"England?"

"No, can't stand England and their proper English?" He laughed.

"We'll now you're just making fun of Alfred's place. But that means the states or the Caribbean, that's where you're thinking?"

"Yes. Not Gotham, just somewhere I'm more accustomed to, I mean I love Europe but I really only see myself visiting and not staying here forever. Plus the boys can make more friends, can actually go to school, and then this child has a chance of becoming better than the presidents today," she grinned and he couldn't help but laugh at her last reason.

"Have high hopes for this one don't you?" He placed a hand on her growing stomach, still waiting for the days he can feel the kicks.

"Sure something like that." She rolled her eyes.

"Guess it wouldn't be bad, saying its closer for Blake to come if he needs us," she glared at him for that thought, "and yeah, it would be best to be situated somewhere else, especially for the boys."

"But I also think that we need Alfred." He looked at her confused. "Bruce he hasn't come here once. He is your ex-butler, yes, but he raised you and was there for you for years on end. Plus he would be a great man to have with a baby on the way, saying we are completely clueless as to how this is going to be."

"True, but I can't just make him stay or come and live with us where ever we decide to move."

"I sure he would if you would just talk to him." He looked away. "If you're not doing it for me, do it for our unborn child."

He sighed, "fine."

She hummed then kissed him passionately, which he didn't let her separate from.

"Jeez you two you have children here, get a room."

Selina pulled away angrily hearing the voice of John Blake, "How about you get better skills?"

 

It was a small townhouse, nothing like the one he lived in with Selina and the boys. He drove here alone, telling Selina he needed to do it by himself. He looked at the brown door, and then the small button on the left side it. He gave himself a couple of seconds before pushing the button. He waited.

As the door finally opened he didn't see Alfred he saw an older woman. She had hair that was white and glasses and some wrinkles but she didn't seem to look very old. Bruce was disappointed, how could I gotten the wrong address!?

"Good afternoon- oh buon pomeriggio." Her Italian sounded a little broken and someone who was just learning it.

Bruce smiled and replied, "good afternoon," she smiled with what seemed like relief see didn't need to speak Italian. "umm, I think I may have made a mistake, but does Alfred Pennyworth live here?"

She smiled graciously, "Indeed he does, I'm Leslie Tompkins," she extended her hand. Then moved the door open some more and with open arms, "well come in, I'll go fetch the old British man."

As she walked away and left Bruce at the entrance Bruce didn't bother looking at the surroundings he only thought of, Alfred has a girlfriend?" 

His train of thought left him as Alfred appeared, "Master Wayne."

Bruce smiled, "No need for that now, Alfred,"

"Ah well old habits die hard. And were is the lovely woman that has taken your heart along with two boys? Please time me you didn't shut them out."

Bruce slightly chuckled, "no, there still are with me just back home, most likely playing some game."

Alfred smiled at Bruce, he then unexpectedly hugged him, "well at least someone has finally learnt to deal with you." He pulled back still with a smile but tears forming in his eyes.

"Yeah well took some time to break some of her walls down, actually still kind of have to," he shrugged.

"So a woman with as many problems as you. Sounds like a match. And who may I ask is she?"

"The thief you told me to exchange notes with." Bruce beamed having his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth lightly on his heels.

Alfred laughed, "ah so I was right with that lovely lady. Well how about we talk some more out on the terrace." He walked toward the back door, showing Bruce his kept clean and organized home. They passed the living room and the kitchen where he saw Leslie making what seemed to be tea. As they finally reached outside they sat down at the small table. "ah well so how is Ms. Kyle, or should I be saying, Mrs. Wayne?"

Bruce beamed at the thought of Selina being his mrs. Wayne,"well she great still a Kyle, although soon to be a Wayne, " Bruce said not knowing whether he should tell Alfred quite yet. "A little bit of a pain being a stubborn woman and all," Bruce rubbed his hands on his cargo pants, "but mostly a pain right now due to her being pregnant."

Alfred beamed at the news, "well I believe congrats on in order for you are soon to be a father, Master Wayne. Although you are a father of two already."

"Technically three." Alfred raised his eyebrows, "we adopted another child, he's five."

Alfred chuckled, "and how did miss Kyle, adapt to these changes?"

"Quite well actually, first she had scares but she loves all of them."

"So in the time I have been gone you have gotten miss. Kyle pregnant, made her your fiancé, and have three children."

"Along with a cat and dog."

"Must say Master Wayne you have clearly everything under control and have a big family. Please don't push any of them away for any reason."Bruce felt the hurt in his old friend's voice.

"I'm sorry Alfred."

"Now Master Wayne, there is no need. I may have been upset with you then but I forgave you long ago, I'm glad you just finally found someplace you could be happy."

"We'll clearly I'm not the only one," Bruce said as he say Leslie walk to the living room.

The old British man blushed a little, "ah miss. Tompkins, met her Gotham, after a situation with mister Blake. Unfortunately she can go visit so often, so we use this as a vacation house and I help her at her free clinic in Gotham."

Bruce nodded, remembering seeing a free clinic in old town. "Well it's about time you found someone for yourself, Alfred," he smiled.

 

She had paced back and forth down the upstairs hall, is this really a good idea? She was worried. she was scared. She wanted to prevent this but then she saw that there was no other way to prevent this. Its eventually going to happen.

"Selina?" Blake's voice rang for her. She walked to the rails in front of the steps. "Are you alright?"

"Fine boy wonder no need to worry."

"Well umm Tim is crying ad I'm not sure why."

Worry struck her and she rushed down. How did I not hear his crying? She passed Blake, and followed Tim's cries to outside.

"Tim I'm sorry I didn't mean it," Jason said as he tried to approach Dick holding Tim but Tim kept shaking his head.

"Shhh Tim it's alright, Jason didn't mean to hurt you," Dick said trying to calm the little boy down.

"What's going on?" Selina approached the scene. Dick looked at her and loosened his hug on Tim as she went to pick him up. "What happened?" she questioned all.

Jason shunned his head from Selina, "I may have punched him."

"Why?"Her voiced was filled with anger as she stared at Jason and hugged Tim tightly bouncing him up and down trying to hush him.

"I didn't mean to. I was practicing with Dick and Dick disappeared and he came from behind and I thought it was Dick so I punched him in the stomach. I'm sorry Selina," She heard his sorrow in his voice.

She tightened her lips, "Just go inside," she ordered him. She then sat down with Tim still sniffling on her shoulder, "shh Tiger, it's okay." She pulled him back and brought a hand up to his face wiping away his tears. "Where does it hurt?" he pointed to his stomach, and she touched it softly, he winced. "you know why I call you Tiger?" he shook his head, "Because Tigers are tough," she smiled at him, "and them don't cry, they get back up and stronger than ever, but if you're going to cry I can't call you tiger."

He shook his head, "I'm a tiger," he managed while holding back his crying.

She stood him up as she still sat in front of him, "hmmm I don't know about that yet, gotta roar for me to prove you're stronger." He made a sound, "that not a roar, that's a kittens cry for help. Gotta roar like a big, strong tiger." He sniffled again and wiped his tears up with his palms. He made a louder sound and smirked, "see that's a tiger," she tickled his sides, and head his happy laughter. She stood up and picked him up. "You still in pain."

He shook his head and smiled, "no!"

"That a boy," she kissed his cheek.

Dick went up to him and poked his side. They walked together inside to fine Bruce and Blake together on the couch. "Planning to cuddle together again?"Blake looked at her with daggers in his eyes, she smirked at him.

She handed Tim to Bruce, "How was Alfred?"

"Great has a girlfriend but he still lives in Gotham, just uses the house here as a vacation home. By the way what's wrong with Jason?"

"I'll take care of it." She kissed him and left up stairs.

Selina opened the door to Jason with head phones on and smashing buttons on his remote. "Jay."

"Leave me alone," he voice was forceful and angry.

"Jay."

"Just leave me the hell alone!" He swung his arm and almost hitting Selina's stomach. She grabbed it stopping him. He looked at her shocked about what he was about to do. "Selina I'm sorry," he aggressively took his headphones off and threw his remote control. He looked away as she held his wrist.

"Jay?" She reached for his chin to make him look at her, "Tim is fine. There's no need to be upset."

"I'm not upset about that but it's good to hear he's fine."

She grabbed a beanie bag and sat on it, "Then what is it Jay?"

He hugged her close, "it just. Yesterday I was with Dick and Blake, and we ran into one of my old friends, he told me that my best friend, who was doing the same as me before you came and saved us was beaten to death, by his foster family."

She held him closer, no wonder he has been acting weirder than usually, "why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Cause I didn't want to, but then I punched Tim and I felt horrible and now I almost hurt the baby."

She smoothed down his hair and put her head on top of his. She dropped a tear as Jason hugged her tightly. "I know it hurts to lose a friend like that. And it makes you angry at the world, of how people can be so cruel to kids." She looked to the ajar door and found Bruce looking through, he gave her a sad smiled, then walked away.

 

She held Jason for long time until he fell asleep in her arms. She knew what the kid was going through so she carried him to his bed, which thankfully was close because the kid wasn't that easy to carry. She laid down with him for about an hour, then carefully left him, kissing his head.

She went to her room to find Bruce sitting up straight petting Ace who was in of the bed. She called Ace and he went to onto the foot of the bed, as she got in bed. "Taking care of every situation, I see."

"What a mother does," she smiled sadly.

"Well you are a great mother," he pecked her. She looked at her stomach, and began to rub her little baby bump hill. He placed his hand over hers.

"Hope I can be a great mother to this one."

"You will be."

"Bruce," she sighed, "I think we should go back to Gotham," he stopped moving his hand on her stomach. "I know I said no Gotham. I know you wanted to get away from there. But you really don't. your still tied to Gotham. Wayne enterprises and Blake. And I really don't care, but truthfully I believe that's the best place to be, because you can't let it go and I wouldn't feel comfortable anywhere else because that's where I lived my how life and I fought my way to live. But we are strays, and this is like trying to teach strays not to pee on the carpet or scratch the furniture. Gotham is our home and it's not something we can leave forever because we continue to look back at it, I do even though it may not look like. And that's the best way to continue training Blake, and help Gotham with Wayne enterprises making it a better place. Gotham needs you. I just been so fearful to say this cause I know if we go back there you will pick up the cowl of Batman again." He just stared at her after her rant. She was right. It may sound hypocritical after all this time but it's the truth.

He kissed her, "You're right. We really can't learn to live elsewhere cause that's our home."

"Your Batman?" Jason and Dick both said as they looked through the door at Selina and Bruce.

"Motherfucker," Selina cursed as she shook her head.


	12. Chapter 12

Bruce saw the creeping at the door when Selina had said he was Batman. He continued to look at them not really caring but when Selina spoke he gave her a sharp glance for her language. She looked to him holding her mouth with both hands on top as if the word didn't leave her mouth and was locked inside. Bruce sighed seeing Dick and Jason enter slowly into the bedroom.

He really didn't plan on talking to them about masks and capes and roof jumping. He really only planned on telling them where he trained and what he experienced but now there was no way of avoiding the question and even if there was, there was no point. He did see his and Selina's reasoning of not wanting to become a Bat and hunt people down to beat them up to try and earn justice, however, he did see the reasoning of they choose what they want to do. It is their life to live, he can only guide them to a certain extent but truly no one could stop or should stop, for that matter, anyone from doing what they wanted, and if Dick or Jason or Tim wanted to wear mask and capes he could try and prevent that all he wanted, he could try and avoid the topic all he wanted but Dick, Jason and Tim could do whatever, cause he won't be there for them forever. He may have wanted to not allow them to become him, but if they wanted to fight justice his way, let it be, and if they sought that justice is to be by the law, let it be. He can't and won't control anyone in his life, he can only guide, help and support if he wanted to be a good father. "Yes."

"That's so cool! Why didn't you tell us this before?" Dick asked mind blown with Jason also having a similar reaction. "But that also explains how you're so awesome at training or why you even know those moves. Wait does that mean Blake is the Batman right now?"

"Blake is similar to the Batman, and Selina and I agreed on not telling you so you wouldn't end up like me."

"What's so bad about ending up like you, besides the messed up back?" Jason questioned.

"I pushed everyone away, being trapped in this dark abyss of wanting to just get justice for everyone, for wanting to save everyone. I became so entrapped in this I forgot I had a life outside of beating up criminals. It wasn't an easy life."

Dick heard Bruce say "dark abyss" and looked to Selina, "so that's what you were worried about."Bruce looked at Dick who was looking at Selina, Bruce gave her a puzzling look. Selina finally dropped her hands and looked at Dick, not getting what he was saying. "Selina said she didn't want Blake here because she was worried you'd want to go back. Guess I understand what you mean now."

Bruce looked at her, she looked away. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close to him and kissed her head, "nice to know you worry for me," he whispered.

"I always worry about you. It all started when I betrayed you," she still didn't look at him and started to play with the sheets.

"Selina, I wasn't planning on training Blake and I wasn't planning on jut leaving you," he looked at Jason and Dick, "or any of you just because I Blake may give me a little of the thrill, or reminder of what I did." He kissed her head again, "but I love you for worrying about me."

She leaned on him and smiled a small smile up at him.

"So are there any other perks besides beating people up?"

"The toys," Selina spoke up and Bruce laughed. "A bunch of fun gadgets and vehicles," she winked up at him. Bruce moved his head down capturing her lips and humming on them, remembering her on his motorcycle. She wasn't completely okay with the boys knowing but she doesn't have a reverse button to push to alter time.

"Stop kissing each other and tell us more!"Jason said demanding answers.

Both adults laughed, "how about we tell you more tomorrow alright? This pregnant elephant needs to sleep."

"Well then Bruce can come down stairs and tell us so you can sleep," Dick replied.

"This elephant needs her pillow," she teased at them and both Dick and Jason glared at her, she smiled back. "I don't know what you're glaring at me for. Both of you were asleep just five minutes ago." They grunted and walked away, "goodnight boys."

"Goodnight Catwoman and batman," Jason said.

"Catwoman?!" Dick looked back.

"I didn't tell you? Huh. Night," she smiled.

"What the hell? Both them are vigilantes?"

"I was a thief! Could have sworn you knew that!"

"I did but I didn't know you were the Catwoman."

"Well you do now. Now good night," she yawned the lat bit as he closed the door.

She threw off any extra pillows then laid down, then curled to Brue side. He had arms behind his head looking p but released one to wrap around Selina. "Are we telling Tim?"

"No, not yet at least," she replied as she closed her eyes. "Are we going back to Gotham?"

"Well if you can't stand living here forever, you want our baby to be president," he smirked, " I can't seem to get away from it, sorry, and its most likely more adaptable to the boys, then yes."

"Then its settled." She lifted herself up a little, "and you have nothing to be sorry for," she kissed his cheek. She laid back down and curled to him again, feeling his warmth, transfer to her body, he felt safe and comfortable and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes once more.

"I love you Selina."

"I love you too Handsome," she yawned, Bruce couldn't help but laugh.

She fell asleep almost instantly while Bruce was left staring at the ceiling in the pitch black room. He smiled at first but then the smile turned into a neutral face. He didn't know whether he made a mistake or a good call. He was about to have a child and he was brining his family to Gotham, no they were all returning to Gotham, their homeland which they once escaped from because of a horrible past. He envisioned having a child, a child losing him and Selina, and resulting with his choice. No! that's not going to happen! He brought his other hand from underneath his head and brought it down to Selina's stomach. I will protect you and your mother and your brothers. You will not have what happened to you I promise.

 

She woke up with a jolt. She hadn't nightmares in weeks no months, but she couldn't quite recall what this was about all she knew was that she wasn't willing to go back to bed. She touched the surrounding area but didn't feel a single body around her. She got up and off the bed and left the dark room for a dark hallway. "Bruce?" No one answered. There was wind banging against the windows in the middle of the night. She put on the nights moving to go downstairs, watching out for any "misplaced" toys. She heard wood creak but she didn't see anything from the direction it came from. More wind shook the screens of the windows. "Bruce?" She wasn't afraid just worried. She moved down quietly looked for anything out of the ordinary. She found nothing. She approached the living room. Nothing. The kitchen followed the same suit. She went through every room down stairs but nothing. She went back upstairs, and looked through room. She found nothing within each room. Not one child. Not one boy wonder. And not one fiancé.

"Selina!" she heard the scream but it sounded distant.

She then heard a wail, but not a child's wail or an adults, it was a baby's. She looked down at her stomach which was small, not a large belly with a developed baby insde. She heard water drip to the floor and knew her water broke.

She was at a hospital within seconds. Bruce was at her side. She was then pushing the baby out and saw the doctor leave with Bruce. "Selina!" again the call was distant and she couldn't quite place the voice.

She was no longer at the hospital but a dark area. She heard a whimper. Then some kind of metal banging against something, but it didn't result with a loud sound, but a whimper, a grunt. The sound repeated itself over and over and over again. A door slammed and she only heard a grunt and a whimper once more. A bright light blinded her for more than a few seconds. She was in rubble now. Rubble after a building exploded. She walked around but then found a body. She couldn't tell whose body it was, it was blurry in her dream everything about the body was blurry not giving her a clear image of who it was but she held him tightly not wanting to let him go.

"Selina!"The distant call was back, she was being pulled away.

"No! No!" she reached out but didn't see her ivory skin no she saw the tight black leather gloves of her Catwoman outfit.

 

She breathed in fast hast breaths. She was upright and in a pitch black room. A hand touched her right arm and she looked at it quickly.

"Selina?" Bruce sat up straight. "Are you alright?"

She continued to breathe in fast trying to catch her breath. What did I just dream? She was moved to Bruce, but laid her head on his lap. What did I just see? 

Bruce didn't know what was going on but he had to comfort her. He intertwined his fingers through her hair strands and combed it. She wasn't crying just breathing quickly. He reached out to the near by lamp but didn't stop combing her hair. "Selina?" She didn't answer.

She couldn't stop seeing flashes of Dick's face. She was frightened. He was beaten and stuck in a place with bombs.

The door creaked open. Selina wiped her head up not sure why, but she still didn't catch her breath. Tim came in dragging in Bruce's giant bat. "Mommy, I had a bad dream."

"You and me both Tiger," she patted the area next to her and he rushed over. He jumped up and curled up next to Selina. She laid back down and hugged him and the bat. She felt Bruce spoon her from behind. She was comforted from his warmth, once again.

 

He didn't sleep, he just watched Selina all night. It wouldn't be the first tie. He held her close but also wrapped as much of his arm around Tim. He wanted to protect his family and he's arms were their shields.

It was a windy night, but no storm. He stared into the pitch blackness never closing his eyes but rather embracing the darkness. He listened to the sounds around him, the peaceful sound of Selina's breathing, Tim's small noises along with Blake's snoring coming from the hall.

He breathed in Selina's scent making feel comforted, he only needed her by his side to make him feel better. Knowing she always worried like a loved one actually does for another made him love her even more. He smiled at the thought. He pecked her head gently. He then thought about him worrying about his family and how much he loved them. He loved his three boys, cared for them deeply hoping nothing would ever harm them but then he thought about how Gotham harmed him. No, if we go to Gotham I'll prove that Gotham can be safe for children. That was my goal before and it will be my goal again. He thought about his unborn child and how he will protect him or her from any danger that comes close. He moved his hand to Selina's stomach, and smiled once more, I'm going to have a baby. He then thought about how Alfred would take it, he would be greatly upset but he knew that Alfred's main goal for Bruce was to have someone in his life which he more than just one to love. Blake was considered to be family and he knew that even though he didn't know Blake for long and just pushed him into the crazy world of being a hero, he would do whatever he could in his power to help him.

He heard a moan, breaking him out of his thoughts. He felt Selina try and move so he back away from her, "you didn't have to do that," she seductively said and smirked at that. "But since you're awake what to do something for me?"She moved and left Tim on the pillow as she got Bruce's and placed it behind her.

"Anything."

"Knew you would say that," she found his face in the dark after her eyes adjusted and kissed him. "What to get me some ice cream with bananas and chocolate syrup," she whispered once she pulled away from him.

He couldn't help but smile at her midnight cravings for something sweet.

He came back quickly with what she asked finding her looking at her phone, with the lamp on his bedside on. She grinned as he brought her what she wanted in a bowl with two spoons. "Whats the second spoon for?"

"Me, who else?"

"The baby," she smiled, "just saying your barely getting any of this."

He stood next to the bed holding the bowl close to him, "well that's mean since I made and brought it to you and-"

"Well it's your job to do things for me, I'm your wife to be and holding our baby," she said innocently.

"hmmm speaking of wife to be , and how you have no ring to show it," he went to his drawer that was next to his bed side. He grabbed out a small box, "will you share the ice cream with me now?"

She quietly laughed not wanting to wake Tim up but happily grabbed the box. She opened it up, seeing a diamond cut rose engagement ring. She looked at it in awe, the beauty of a open diamond rose. She looked at Bruce who had a huge smile glued to his face. He grabbed the box from her hands, then took the ring out of the small cushion. He then grabbed her left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger. She raised her hand up looking at an engagement ring, an actual ring on her hand. She then grabbed Bruce's face and kissed him passionately, she broke it off, "I'm still not sharing," she whispered.

He chuckled, and brought the bowl to her. She dug in and he took some scoops. Selina looked at Tim who was at the side of the bed hugging his big bat of a stuff animal and sleeping peacefully. She smiled down at the cute little black haired boy. She wished at times she had Tim and raised him since the beginning, so he didn't have to get left behind by his parents. She had then just realized that her next antenatal checkup was tomorrow, well today. And this was the check up that would tell them the sex of the baby. "Bruce," she looked at him and he had his mouth covering the spoon and he looked at her like she was a kid caught reaching for a cookie in a cookie jar, she couldn't help but laugh at him.

Bruce took the spoon out of his mouth and swallowed what he had, "hmm?"

"You know we get to know the sex of the baby today, right?"

"Today?"

She nodded her head quickly and smiled, then grabbed a huge scoop of ice cream. She then leaned down onto his shoulder. "Selina."

"Yes, Handsome?" Her eyes looked up even though all she saw was his scruffy chin.

"What happened too you like three hours ago?"

"I…" she sighed, "I had this strange scary dream. I went into labor early, like," she looked down at her stomach, "this early. And I think I was going to die or we were losing the baby, I don't know, all I saw was you being dragged out by the doctor. Then I was in a building, it was dark and someone was getting hurt. Then the beginning blew up and I was in the rubble of it afterwards, but then I found a body," Bruce looked at her, "I don't even know who it was everything was so blurry that I couldn't even tell what they were wearing. But I knew I had some connection to this person. But soon after I was being taken away and my hand was shown, but it was covered in mu Catwoman glove. I don't know but I m Bruce. I don't want to lose this baby and whoever that was." She was surprised that she said she was scared. Selina Kyle admitted she was afraid and that was something new to her, but she was comfortable saying she was, it's like ever since she has been with Bruce she could tell him whatever, well could tell him most whatever's.

Bruce grabbed the bowl out of her hands and placed it on the bedside table. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his side. "Selina nothing like that is going to happen we are going to be safe." She kept herself silent. She knew she was going to contradict herself with her thoughts on Gotham if she spoke. She knew she said it was settled, she believed in every word she said of their ties to Gotham but she couldn't help but feel scared of something happening to them while there.

"Do you think were both suckers going back to Gotham?"

He didn't answer immediately, and she looked up to see him staring off into the distance. "I don't. But I have an idea that may be better than going back to or staying in Gotham," he turned back to look at her. She pulled away and looked at him, interested at what he was about to say. "How about we make our own business of traveling around and recruiting different types of people to become a crime fighting vigilante, in their own nations. Instead of just trying to fight crime in Gotham, we can do it worldwide."

She thought about it and smiled at the thought. "So what you're saying is help a certain person with the means to help fight crime become their own nations Batman," she raised her brow at him and he nodded, she grinned a Cheshire grin, "I like it. What are we calling it?"

"Batman Incorporated."

"Mmmm. I think we need a bigger and more secretive place in order to train people. Not to mention how are we starting this?"

"We look up people. We track people. We find them, then offer, then train." He grabbed her left hand and started to rub his thumb against her knuckles, "and we can go live in my private island I have in the Caribbean's, as our base, where we will make our own Bat Cave like I have in Gotham," she looked at him, he laughed, "maybe we should go back to Gotham just to show you that." He kissed her, "but we can come back here or go to some of my other houses when someone lives close to here. And we can visit Gotham and to help Blake or he can sit us and it won't take a over a whole day for him to get to us or us to him. Plus this will give us the thrill we still crave every night that doesn't include us being naked with each other," he whispered that last part more quietly that anything else and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I love the way you think Mr. Wayne."

"Mmm. Thought you would." He winked and pressed his lips to hers.

Selina felt Bruce grab her in closer and making their kiss more passionate and stronger. She moaned quietly, and Bruce having completely forgotten their little Tiger on the side, laid Selina down on the bed while still kissing her. Selina quickly realized this was getting too far and Tim was still in their bed and pushed Bruce away, "as much as I really want our nightly thrill, unfortunately we still have a guest in our bed." He dropped down beside her and put an am behind her head for her as a pillow, and the other bent behind his own. She wrapped her arms around his bare chest and played with his dust of chest hair as her head was on his shoulder. "Bruce, we should do this idea of yours but stay in Gotham. That we can help boy wonder, the boys can go Gotham academy, because it's and we can start this new crusade of ours were it all began. Plus we don't need a base for the people to come; we'll just train them in their area. That way we can do this and live where our hearts and minds can't get away from. The only problem is, are we going to bring you back as Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes, that's the only way I'm going to live in Gotham, we'll just change the Bruce Wayne billionaire playboy to Bruce Wayne wiped engaged billionaire philanthropist," he winked at her and pecked her forehead.

 

She held rubbed her small baby bump, waiting for the plane to get a move on it. It was a private plane for only the six of them, since they weren't willing to go on the usually public planes with cranky people. Ace though didn't seem to be liking his cage while Isis was enjoying the fluffed bed Selina had put in for her. Dick and Jason were playing on their DS's and Tim was taking a nap, already. Blake was sitting was in his own row reading a book. Bruce was sitting next to Selina looking out the window and holding his hand above Selina's that was on her stomach. He smiled at her as he turned around.

It has been five days, Blake's limit of vacation from Gotham. Selina and Bruce told both him and the boys what they were planning on doing. They had to explain much for Tim, but he didn't seem to have much of reaction than being excited that his adopted father was Batman. They had no clue on how Gotham was going to react to their favorite billionaire, so they just had to think of whatever on the spot, although did plan on some kind of plan. They also found out they will move into Bruce's mansion due to Gotham not taking up on Bruce's will, for who knows what reason.

Selina grabbed Bruce's hand and intertwined their fingers, "well you ready to go back to the place you once killed yourself for and start a new crusade?"

"Only if you're by my side the whole way," he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.

"You know I will be handsome. Me and this baby girl," she touched her stomach with her left hand, "are with you no matter what, well until she's like eighteen, but you always have me." She pecked his lips and smiled at him, he smirked. She looked at her boys and although she only had two for a year and one for three months, it seemed like she had known them for longer. She smiled as she saw their faces, two happy arguing children over a game and one sleeping cub. She smiled to herself, change is better, she looked to Bruce who was back at looking at out the window then looked down at her stomach, well at least for most people.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was kinda a cheesy chapter and the next one as well. kinda. But this was my first story that had drama and somewhat of a story line. This whole story is done and ill be posting it, hopefully you guys enjoy it.


End file.
